Shadows
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: ((Sequel to Welcome Home, which is rated M.)) Old habits die hard, especially when a traumatic event happens. When everyone in the family has some experience with the issues, they must all come and deal with it together. Raydor/Flynn with slight Sanchez/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pats against the glass windows of this modern house. Andy watches through the window. Not at the actual rain or the puddles it is creating, but at nothing really. He stands there often now. Reaching his hand up to his neck, he slowly loosens his green camouflage tie that he purchased the day before for this occasion and this occasion only.

Sharon stands behind him a few feet. She swallows, her gaze sinking to the floor. She knows she can't possibly fathom the pain her husband is going through. Her heels pound against the hardwood floor as she loops her arm through his. Looking through the window, attempting to find the object of his staring. "It was a beautiful service. He would have-"

"He would have hated it." He shakes his head, "Isn't that what the note said? I don't want anything. I'm with my family now?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. It isn't what he wanted." Andy swallows, not moving from his stance.

Sharon nods slowly, "This...Mac needed it, Andy. The girls...they needed it. Even Rusty. Chad was there with Tricia, but he came for you...out of respect since he didn't know him."

"Yeah, I don't care who was there. It's not what-"

"Trudy needed it, Andy." She stops herself, looking up at him, "It isn't always about what someone would have wanted or not wanted. He got what he wanted. He got Aman and Kalila again. That's what he wanted. This is what people needed...this is what his family, our family, needed."

Andy doesn't respond, blinking slowly, "She carried on...like she was on a stage. Gave a hell of a performance-"

"She was a mother in mourning-"

"She didn't care. She didn't care about him. She doesn't care about Mac either. Walked right past her during the lineup...right fucking past her, Shar."

"I know."

"Ignored her. Think that didn't kill my little girl?"

"I know it did. I was...I held her in the car after we went to the cemetery. Do you not remember?" Sharon swallows, "And now Kate's been asking when he's coming back and why didn't we bring the flowers home and why did we put a dollar in his pocket..." She has tears in her eyes, but removes her arm from around his, bringing her hand up to quickly wipe her cheeks when the tears brim over. Sharon steps toward the kitchen, filling a kettle and placing it on the stove.

"I didn't-"

"You have two daughters upstairs still in their church clothes. One of which fell asleep crying."

He slips a toothpick into his mouth, moving it to the corner with his tongue, "Is she okay?"

"She will be. Time heals all wounds." Sharon swallows.

"Or it lets them fester." Andy's replies with a low voice. Most people wouldn't be able to hear it, but in some odd way, the connection between the two allowed Sharon to hear most of his mumbles.

She shakes her head slowly, unable to look at him, "This wasn't your fault, Andy."

"No?"

"No. This was a series of tragic events that you had no knowledge of their origins."

"I could have driven him to the hospital myself. I could have-"

"He would have checked himself out and you know it." Sharon snaps her head toward him, "You know it, Andy."

Andy continues to stand still before mumbling, "I'm going for a drive."

"Andy-"

"I'm...I'll be back later. Call me if you...call me." He turns and walks to the front door, leaving.

Rusty jogs down the stairs, sliding his mobile phone into his pocket. "He left?" When she doesn't answer, he moves closer to her as she sits at the kitchen island, "He left?" He asks again.

"I...yeah. Needed to go for a drive." Sharon says softly, sliding a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

He shakes his head, "You know he'll go and look for a bar."

"No, he won't. I trust him."

"Mom, you can't-"

"I said I trust him, Rusty. Can't that be enough for right now?" Sharon swallows, looking up at him finally. She puts a hand out, "Just...It has been a tough day for everyone."

"I know it has." He nods, moving closer, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." She's not. It's obvious she isn't. Her face contorts slightly and she allows her teeth to bite down onto her lips after she sucks them into her mouth, "I didn't hate him."

"No one said you did." Rusty shakes his head slowly, pulling her into a hug.

"Eve thinks I do."

"Eve also thinks the planets revolve around her and that sushi is the only food in the world." He teases, holding the woman he's grown to consider his mother. Rusty smiles softly when he feels her chuckle softly against his chest, "He wouldn't have addressed that letter to you if he thought you hated him."

Sharon shakes her head, "I don't know why he did."

"I think I do." Rusty looks down to her, glancing over when the kettle whistles, "Want to get that?"

She nods, quickly collecting herself enough to pick her head up and pouring some of the boiling water into her mug containing a tea bag, "Why would he address it to me?" She swallows, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Because you aren't his mother and you aren't his father. You'd make sure things were done the way he'd want them to be."

"Which they apparently weren't, according to my husband."

"He's hurting. You know he is." Rusty sighs, "I'm glad you framed the picture."

"Made a couple copies too. That was Andy's first grandchild. Never even got to meet her."

He smirks, "That's very considerate of you."

Sharon shrugs, "He would have been great with her. I know it."

"Like you? It agrees with you, you know."

"What does?"

Rusty grins, "Being a grandmother."

Sharon smirks to him, placing a hand on his arm as she takes a sip of her tea, "It's been a week and I've only seen her three times."

"Only? You've only seen her three times?" He opens his eyes wider, messing with her, "How can you possibly go on about your day knowing you have only seen her three times this week?"

She rolls her eyes, "I was thinking of asking if we could watch her...Give Evey a chance to sleep through the night."

"We? Are you French now?"

"Well, how many times have you seen your niece?"

Rusty shrugs, "A couple and I'm okay with that. When she was born and today."

Sharon smirks, "Right, so shut up." She turns to face him, "Thank you."

"For?"

"It's been...such shit the past few days. I know he's hurting and...I know he's not going to let me in anytime soon. I dislike it very much."

Rusty raises an eyebrow, "Why is it like any other time?"

"What?"

"Why is this time like any other time when it comes to his feelings?"

She shakes her head, "Rusty, it's a traumatic thing..."

"Exactly. So, he's going to clam up and do what he always does. The moment you smell alcohol on his breath, you send him away or you get Mac and Katie and you go over Eve's...or somewhere, I don't care where you go, but you can't have them around him."

"He's not going to drink." Sharon replies quietly.

"Let's hope not." Rusty sighs, grabbing a mug and a tea bag, pouring water from the kettle over it, "Just be careful, would you?"

"I've dealt with it before. I'll deal with it again.".

"Mommy!" Kate stands at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Duty calls." Sharon offers him a quick smile before walking past him and to her youngest child.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be so gloomy, so upsetting to watch the sky turn a shade of gray that he is almost sure looks nearly lavender. Flynn glances at the brown paper bag. He did this sometimes. He would buy a bottle of Vermouth, one of his favorites, and he would smash it to smithereens. Almost as a test to himself and a triumph. He stares at the brown paper bag concealing her poison, knowing it would instantly numb the pain for him.

So many years. So many years he's gone without and been fine. Though, through those years, he had never lost a child.

Andy parks in the parking lot at the beach. This would be more relaxing, he thinks. The white noise sounds of the waves and the cool sand between his toes. He rolls his pants up ever so slightly, removing his dress shoes and his socks before opening the driver's side door. He reaches over to the other seat, grabbing the bottle.

The powder-like sand rises up around his feet with each step, almost as if it wants him to sink into them. The ocean calls to him, like a siren. He walks up far enough, just before the water's edge before sitting down. Andy glances up at the sky, "What were you thinking, son?" He swallows, "You had two little sisters that needed you. You had me. You...you gave it all up."

Andy removes the bag from the bottle ever so slightly, unscrewing the cap. He brings it to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhales the relaxing scent. "And for what? To get to Heaven? It doesn't exist. You killed yourself for nothing." He moves his face down, looking at the water lapping against the sand, "For absolutely nothing. Mac is broken up...just...completely broken. I can't even do anything to fix it."

He swallows, looking at the bottle again, "I'm...I'm so angry with you that I can't even see straight." Andy's eyes dart back up against the sky, tears finally filling them. He tried all day to hold it together for everyone else. I want my son back. I want the little boy with the red hat that I took to a Dodgers game...Remember that? You wanted a Phillie's hat so that it would be even since I was wearing my Dodgers one." He laughs a little to himself, "I think you were four then." Andy looks to the bottle.

"I'm sorry son. I can't do this." Bringing the bottle to his lips, he drinks down the wine-like alcohol. He closes his eyes, relaxing almost instantly from the taste, "That's what I've been missing." Andy drinks more. The large bottle completely gone in a matter of minutes, "Shit was a few hundred..." He shrugs, "I don't care. I really don't."

"Matty." He stands, unsteadily, and angrily throws the glass bottle into the ocean. After years of going dry, he can feel the effects of the alcohol seeping into himself. He closes his eyes as he stands, shaking his head a little. Andy sits back down after a moment, lying back. He closes his eyes.

Louie Provenza sighs, noticing the license plate of his best friend's car. He parks next to it and quickly send a text message to his Captain that he found her husband. Climbing out of the car, he slams the door behind him. Unprepared for trudging in the sand, he curses at himself for not removing his shoes. Spotting his friend lying on the sand, he rushes to him, "Flynn." He yells, kneeling next to him.

Provenza leans in closer to the man, closing his eyes in sadness and disappointment when he smells the distinct smell of Andy's former favorite poison on his breath. He looks to the shoreline, seeing the bottle rolling at it's surface, "You got the big one." He shakes his head, sitting in the sand finally, "I could punch you right now."

Andy flinches slightly, hearing the distinct raspy voice of his friend, "Louie, hey." He grins, chuckling to himself.

"I've got to get you out of here before we're given a citation." The shorter man slowly rises from the sand with a grunt and some effort, "You'll come to my house to sleep it off."

"I'm fine. I just want to go home to my woman." He shakes his head, trying to stand, but quickly realizing how bad his head is swimming, "What happened, Louie?"

"Come on." Provenza attempts to help him, "We'll get you a cold shower...let you sober up and then find a meeting."

"I'm fine." Andy shakes his head, finally standing. His arm draped across his friend's shoulders, "Matty died, Louie."

"I know, Flynn." He slowly helps him walk to his car.

"I miss him a lot."

"I know." Provenza sighs, feeling the slight burn of tears in his own eyes. Never has he seen his best friend experience such anguish, "Sharon was worried. Didn't know where you were."

"I was at the beach." Flynn mumbles.

"She didn't know that. Where is your phone?"

He shakes his head, "Threw out the window a few miles back. How long I been out if she sent a search party for me?" Andy brings a hand to his face, roughly rubbing it against his features. He slurs his words ever so slightly.

"Most of the day. Fourteen hours, at least...if not more." Provenza helps the man into the back seat, "Don't throw up in my fucking car." He buckles his friend in.

"Trudy never looks for me. She hates me."

Louie pauses, looking the man in the face, "Flynn, you haven't been married to her for...Fifteen years...more than that." He shakes his head, "I mean Sharon Raydor...Married her a few years ago. You have a little girl named Kate who is the best thing you ever created in your entire life."

"Kate?"

He nods, "She's nearly four...pushing twenty."

Andy watches him, unsure if his brain doesn't care or what it's trying to do. His head still with the ocean. "Remember, Louie, remember when I took Matty to that ball game when he was small? He wore the red hat? Bought him all that Dodgers stuff and he wanted the damn Phillie's hat. Remember, Louie?"

"Of course, Andy." Louie closes the door and wipes a fallen tear with his handkerchief he retrieves from his pocket. This was painful. This isn't like the other times when he'd pick the man up from a bar or in a parking lot, rolling in a puddle. This isn't like that. This is different.

"He loved that game. Didn't ever stop talking about hated that he actually had a good time." Flynn huffs a laugh, "Don't even know why I married her."

"Because, at one point in time, you loved her. When she got knocked up with Matt, you did the right thing by it."

"I did the right thing."

"Yeah." Provenza starts the car, pulling from the spot. He rolls the back window down, letting the cool air hit the man in the face, "Then Mac came along-"

"Mackenzie."

"She hates that. Mac came along and she was the apple of your eye, but her mother poisoned her against you, at least she thought she did. You all divorced a year after she was born. She shacked up with some lunatic religious nut."

"I remember. Mac tried to kill herself."

"There you go." Louie nods, "It's why she was at the hospital with Eve. Remember? We went together. She was so happy to see you."

"And Kate...with Sharon?"

"Yeah..." He glances back to his friend using the rear view mirror, "Talk about a shocker."

"She has great legs...and chest..." Andy grinned slowly, "Yeah...the brunette who investigated us all the time..."

"That'd be the one."

"She's amazing."

"I'll take your word for it." Provenza smirked a little, the drive was long, but most of it was spent drowning out Flynn's snoring with the radio. Pulling into the driveway, he's met with Liz peering through the screen door, "Get out here and help me."

"How much did he have?" Liz glances to her former husband, helping him move the man, "Where are his shoes?"

"I didn't see them on the beach. Probably in his car...at the beach." Louie shakes his head, lifting the man up, letting the woman lift his feet, "He had an entire large bottle of Vermouth...the good kind. He never skimped on his liqour.

"Holy shit." She looks to him with wide eyes, "He's out cold, Louie."

"I know it."

Andy moans a little in his slumber.

"To the shower." Provenza nods.

"What about his suit?"

"What about it?"

"It's a very nice suit. Just drenching him in water would ruin it." Liz shakes her head, "Put him down." She slowly lowers his feet, waiting for Louie to do the same. She smiles to him when he does, "Thank you." She kneels next to her former husband's best friend and begins to unbutton his clothing.

"You know, I can't say I've ever watched you undress another man before." Provenza furrows his brow, "Can't say I like it much."

"I can't say I like it very much. Would it kill you to talk like a human being?" She sighs, "Help me with the jacket." She makes a face when Louie roughly pulls it off his friend, "I could have done that myself."

"Well, you didn't. Would you come on, already?"

She smirks, "Didn't expect him to exercise with a friend like you." She gets his dress shirt and his pants off of him. "Listen, I can handle this. Why don't you call Sharon?" Liz lifts him by looping her arms under his armpits.

"You sure?"

"Are you sure?"

Provenza rolls his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I used to do this with you while we were dating. Call her. She's probably worried sick." Liz drags Andy Flynn toward the shower in their master suite.

Louie sighs, pulling his phone from his pocket. He touches her name on the screen and brings it to his ear, sitting on a chair in the living room and slowly untying his shoes.

"Louie? What's wrong?" Sharon's replies in a hushed voice. She rises from her bed, where she was sleeping with her youngest daughter and her step-daughter, and quickly moves to the hall, "You said you located Andy, is he okay?"

"He's fine. He was asleep on the beach." He pours the sand from his shoe onto the carpeted floor.

"He was-" She shakes her head, walking down the stairs, "He was where?"

"He goes to the beach sometimes when he's had a particularly stressful day. Buys a bottle of Vermouth and smashes it. It lets him know that he did something right that day. He hasn't done it for years though."

Sharon folds her arms, leaning against the wall. She swallows, able to tell the man was holding something back, "How much did he drink?"

"He bought a large bottle, ingested the entire thing. Passed out in my car. We're sobering him up and going to let him sleep it off here." Louie pours out his other shoe then tosses it by the door, "We'll get him to a meeting in the morning." When he's met with silence, he wonders if he was disconnected, "Sharon?"

"That's..." Her chin trembles slightly, the scorching heat of tears well in her exhausted eyes, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"We'll get him through it. I'll handle it. Everything will be fine. Good night, Captain." He touches the screen of his phone, tossing it onto the table. He could tell she was crying. He could hear it in her voice.

Sharon slowly sinks to the floor, pulling her knees up and resting her head against them as she sobs, "Damn it." She throws her mobile phone at the wall, then covers her face with her hands. She lets her body heave with the stress of the situation and the day past.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac bounces down the stairs like she usually does, quickly noticing her stepmother had fallen asleep in an almost puddle on the floor. She bites her lip, kneeling next to her, she touches her arm, "Sharon." The young girl tilts her head to the side, "Sharon?" She shakes her arm slightly.

Sharon opens her eyes, quickly realizing she fell asleep on the floor. She moans as she sits up slowly, leaning against the wall, "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

She nods, "Back is killing me, but I'm fine." She groans slightly, "Kate still asleep?"

Mac stands, offering her a hand to help her up, "Yeah, she snores really loudly."

"Tell me about it. Grinds her teeth too." Sharon takes the young woman's hand, "How about you? Sleep well?" She stands next to her.

"Better than I thought I would." She walks toward the kitchen, "Where's Dad? I noticed he wasn't in the guest room like you said he'd probably be."

"Oh, he's fine. He went over Provenza's and they watched a movie." Sharon answers a little too quickly. Instinct driving her, experience guiding her voice.

Mac studies her stepmother, pulling out a bagel a bag and sliding it into a toaster, "You're a terrible liar." She replies softly.

"Mac-" Sharon sighs.

"How much did he drink?" She had heard horror stories from her mother and her brother, but never actually witnessed her father's illness first hand.

She shakes her head, folding her arms, "No, we aren't doing that."

"I am an adult-"

"Mac, it doesn't matter how much he consumed. He's going to a meeting this morning. He's getting right back on the wagon." Sharon places a hand on the middle of the girl's back, "I wouldn't lie to you about that."

Mac swallows, "He'll come back home?"

"He's coming back today if he wants."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

Sharon shakes her head, "We must be optimistic." She replies softly, "Kate doesn't know about any of this...his life before. She doesn't need to. So, we're going to tough it out for her, agreed?"

Mac nods, "Agreed."

Kate slowly steps down the stairs, holding onto the handrail, "Mommy?" She calls.

Sharon spins quickly, grinning to her daughter, "Good morning, baby."

"Where's Daddy?"

Mac bites her lip, "He had a slumber party with Uncle Louie."

"No fair!" Kate pouts, "I wanted to go."

"I'm sure the Provenzas will love to have you whenever you ask, Katie." Sharon smirks, "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"I would like-" She pauses, climbing up onto a stool at the kitchen island, "I would like chicken and cucumbers and gummies and ice cream."

"That sounds pretty gross." Mac giggles softly.

"What about toast, waffles, or eggs?" The older woman attempts to sway her daughter.

"Can I have whippy cream on my waffles?"

"If you'd like." She nods.

"And Nutty-Ella."

"Nutella?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely." Sharon grins, "Just a little bit though, don't want to go overboard."

Kate stretches, her arms raised above her head as her face contorts in a yawn, "I'm going to a sleepover to Uncle Louie's house today."

"Well, how about you give him a call after lunch and you ask about tomorrow night. They may have some plans today."

"Lizard will be there too?"

Mac grins, "I'm really sure she doesn't like that name."

Kate smirks, "It makes Uncle Louie laugh. I like it when he laughs."

"Yes, Katie, Liz will probably be there too." Sharon nods, smiling to her. She puts Mac's bagel on a plate before pushing waffles in for the toddler, "Mac, do you want anything on top?"

"I'll get it-" She stands, offering.

"Just tell me. I'm right here." Sharon opens the cabinet, "What will it be?"

"Just syrup." Mac watches her, "A lot of syrup." She smiles when it's placed in front of her.

"I'm sure you can manage it. I'm having oatmeal." She pulls a packet of organic oatmeal from the cabinet, pouring it into a bowl and doing as the directions say on the package before popping the ceramic bowl into the microwave. Sharon retrieves her daughter's waffles from the toaster, placing them on a plate and making them as she asked, "Katie, do you want to put sprinkles on top?"

Kate's eyes widen, "I can have sprinkles?"

"Sure. Not too many though." She places the plate in front of her with a small shaker of multicolored sprinkles. Sharon smirks, watching as her daughter covers her entire plate with them.

"Did you want waffles with those sprinkles?" Mac raises an eyebrow.

Kate shakes her head, licking her lips. She lets her mother cut the waffle with it's ridiculous amount of toppings before digging in.

"She's going to be wired. What are you thinking?" The young woman laughs a little.

Sharon shakes her head, "She's fine. Pick your battles and don't forget to create memories, that's what my mother always says." She offers Mac a simple smile, obtaining her own breakfast of oatmeal from the microwave. She covers the top with honey before sitting next to her stepdaughter, "Take your time, Katie."

"But it's so good." Kate growls excitedly.

"And no one is taking it away from you. Take your time."

Mac finishes half of her waffle, "Any idea when he's due home?"

Sharon shakes her head, stirring her oatmeal almost absently before bringing it to her lips, "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Only because I don't think I want to be here." She says softly, "I'll...I can go..." The young woman shrugs, "I don't know-"

"Mac, this is very different. He was really worried about you when he left. Whatever you were told before, just forget it. Erase it from your mind and take him as he is instead of what people are telling you to take him as." She sighs, "He needs support and love."

"I'm just afraid." Mac whispers.

Sharon wraps her arm around the young woman, "I meant to ask you. Do you think you need to see someone? Some to talk to?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I will always listen to anything you want to share with me, however, I'm not a medical doctor. If you need to be prescribed medication or something along the lines of that, a doctor will be a great help." Sharon offers her a soft smile, "Okay?"

Mac nods, "Thanks for...Thanks for yesterday-"

"It's what family does, Mac. We stay together for one another and we help each other through everything."

"You acted like my mom. You didn't have to do that. That's what I mean, Thank you for-" She shakes her head, "My mom didn't want me. It doesn't mean you have to feel the need to-"

"Yes, I admit, I do feel like you need a female figure who can be a parental type to you...who wants to be your parent. You weren't given a good one before. Your mother did a terrible thing to you yesterday and to you a couple years ago. No one deserves that. Especially you." Sharon speaks quietly in her ear so Kate wouldn't attempt to listen to them, "You're an intelligent and beautiful young woman. No one should ever make you feel otherwise. Especially a parent."

Mac bites her lip, tears returning to her eyes, "Thanks though."

The older woman nods quickly, holding her a moment before returning to her oatmeal.


	4. Chapter 4

Louie watches as his friend sleeps on top of the covers in his guest bedroom. This was a thing that was a common occurrence, nearly twenty years ago. He never thought he would try it again, not with Sharon Raydor at least. Losing a child is the worst hurt anyone could ever face, he knew that. He can't imagine it, he doesn't want to. Provenza walks over to the window, pulling the string and bringing the light into the room.

"What the hell?" Andy flinches, groaning as he rolls to his other side, attempting to rid himself of the brightness filling the room.

"Get up. You've got a meeting." Provenza slides his hands into his pockets.

He moans again, lying flat on his back as he stares up at the ceiling fan, "The hell happened?"

"You know what happened...and I even understand it, but I'm just...I can't believe you actually did it, Flynn." Louie shakes his head, walking around and taking a seat in the chair set next to the dresser.

"I remember Liz undressing me last night...is that a thing that happened?"

"Yes, and I wasn't too thrilled about it either." He leans forward in his seat, watching his friend.

"Damn it." Flynn edges himself up the pillows, looking down to his boxers and undershirt, "Sharon's going to be pissed."

"She's not."

He looks over to his friend, "What?"

"She's worried off her ass. Not pissed. She expected it." Louie leans back in the chair, "I wasn't going to let you take that near Katie."

"Worse than before?"

"Depends on which time you're referring to from...before."

Andy sighs, "Do I have time for a shower before..."

Provenza nods, "Liz gave you one last night, but feel free."

"I feel violated." Flynn replies with a smirk.

"I feel violated having to drag your drunk ass off that beach. You smell. I'll...I'll find you something to wear." He rises from the chair, walking toward the door, "Get a damn shower."

"Louie?" Andy looks to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Flynn says quietly, watching the man leave before he slowly pulls himself out of bed. His head instantly begins to swim as he stalks toward the bathroom. He turns the water on, waiting for it to be nearly scalding hot before stepping under it. He lets the stream relax his tense muscles. Andy realizes as he stands there that he can barely remember anything from the day before and knows he probably doesn't want to.

Provenza opens the door quietly to the bathroom, "Towel is on the sink." He calls to him before returning to the bedroom and throwing some clothes on the bed. He laughs to himself, "He's going to hate these." Louie chuckles a bit harder before leaving the room.

Flynn runs his hands over his face, washing away the sleep. Tears form in his eyes. Andy can feel how angry at himself he is. He feels like punching something, a wall or a person, he isn't sure. He hates this. He hates the way this all makes him feel. Almost seventeen years dry. How could he ruin the pristine image of himself? How could he hurt his wife so much? What would his kids think of him? What about Chad Raydor? He was the young man's sponsor. He ruined it all. Andy lets the scalding hot water rain upon his face once more before turning it all off. Climbing out of the tub, he dries himself off and wraps the maroon towel around his waist. He steps into the bedroom, looking at the clothes laid out on the bed, "For fucks sake, Louie, couldn't give me something decent?"

Provenza laughs loudly from the living room, "My daughter's boyfriend left it last time they were here. I sure as hell wasn't giving you my clothes." He watches the baseball game on the television.

Andy sighs, pulling on the tan cargo shorts and t-shirt, then flip flops. He looks at himself in the mirror on top of the dresser. "It says 'I love Big Booty Hoes'. You really don't have another shirt?"

The other man sighs, standing and rolling his eyes, "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He walks toward his bedroom.

"I've heard." He walks out from the bedroom, looking around, "Where's Liz?"

"I'm right here." Liz calls from the kitchen. She walks to the doorway, smiling to him, "Hungry? I can make you something."

"Uh." Andy offers her a smile, "Yeah, alright. Got any coffee?"

"Smell the air. There's always coffee on here." She smiles, returning to the stove area, "Come in here. Have a seat."

He nods, doing as he's told. He sits in the breakfast nook, "This place is almost exactly how it was all those years ago. Still looks great though, Liz."

"Thank you." Liz nods, "Louie wants to buy some new things. All this holds memories though...all of it has meaning to me."

"Still have that basement?"

"Of course."

Andy nods, "Put this down there. Sharon buys everything new all the time. If she wants a new look to the living room, she buys all new furniture. I mean, she does it once a year or every two years. Sometimes less than that."

"Does she really?" Liz answers incredulously, "Why?"

"Because she's a bit indecisive and gets what she wants. She donates all the old stuff."

"Well, tell her to donate it here. I love the things she chooses."

Flynn smirks to her when the coffee is placed in front of him, "Thanks." He nods, "I could let her know that you were thinking about it. She has a great eye for decorating...for colors. She used to paint, I think that helps."

"What did she paint?" Liz pours herself a cup, sitting across from him.

"Watercolor. It helps her with the stress of the job, but she hasn't done it in a while. With Katie at her heels, she doesn't have much inspiration for it." He sighs, "I could take the kid out for ice cream or something, but knowing my wife, she'd spend the time straightening up and figuring out ways to go see Freya."

"Freya?"

"Eve's baby." Andy nods slowly.

Liz begins to grin, "How is she? Have a picture?"

"I...no. I haven't seen her since she was at the hospital." He couldn't bring himself to. He knew he wanted to spoil her and be there for her as a grandfather would, but he couldn't help but think of her birth and how it was the same day his son took his own life, "Sharon can't get enough of her though...expected."

She can see the hurt in his eyes. She tilts her head to the side, reaching a hand out and giving his a squeeze, "There will come a day where you realize that you can think of nothing but her instead of the other things." Liz stands, patting him on the arm as she walks past, "Louie, where are you with another shirt? This one is ridiculous and you aren't forcing him from this house wearing it."

"I'm coming." Provenza grumbles, carrying a navy shirt, as he walks toward the kitchen, "Here." He drapes it over his friend's shoulder.

"Can I keep this other one?" Flynn smirks, "I mean, it really shows my physique, not because of what it says or anything like that."

"You must want a death sentence." He pauses, then nods, "Feel free."

Andy grins, finishing his coffee, "Thank for the cup of Joe, Liz."

"Just work on getting better, Andy." Liz takes his hands, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Flynn nods, standing and walking to the living room. He makes quick work of changing his shirt, then looks to Provenza, "Ready?"

Louie picks his arm up to look at his wristwatch, "Yeah, alright. You got a half hour before the thing starts."

"I like to be there early."

"For what?"

Andy pauses, looking to his friend, "The cookies and coffee."

Provenza's face softens a little with a smirk, "Yeah, alright." He walks out to the car with him, getting behind the driver's seat.

"Remember, it starts in a half hour, so maybe-" Flynn started, sitting in the passenger seat.

"We'll get there." Louie grumbled. The first few minutes are filled with silence, he turns on the stereo as Motown music rumbles through the speakers, "Flynn." He starts.

"Yeah?" Andy rolls down the window, watching the buildings as they pass.

"I don't want to think I'm getting sappy or anything like that."

"Alright." He reaches a hand up to his own cheek, feeling his stubble that had grown overnight.

"No matter what happens, no matter what dumb shit you pull, I'm here for you and I will always be here for you. You're a good friend. That's a commodity that isn't seen much anymore." Louie says, staring out the front window, "Just...don't screw this up for Sharon and the girls, alright? Rusty might be older, but him either. They've seen too much of it in their lives already. Just make sure I'm your first call...or your sponsor. One of us. Alright?" Provenza speaks from the heart, something he doesn't do often, but when he does he means it.

Flynn nods slowly, "Thanks for...for yesterday. Thanks for coming and everything." He swallows as they pull up in front of the place, "Really."

"Always." He mumbles, "Now hurry before you miss the coffee. I'll be here when you get out."

Andy smirks slightly, climbing from the car. He jogs down the stairs, under the church of his usual favorite meeting spot. These people look up to him. Most of them have for years. He's going to disappoint a room full of strangers. Climbing onto the stage as he usually does, "My name is Andy and I'm an alcoholic."


	5. Chapter 5

Andy Flynn climbed back into Louie Provenza's car after his meeting, staring straight ahead.

"Well?" Provenza started.

"Well what."

"How did it go?" Louie glances to him, starting the car, "As bad as you thought it'd be?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighs heavily, staring out the window

Provenza nods, "Back home then?"

Andy doesn't exactly want to go home. He has no idea how he will be treated not only by his wife, but by his daughters that he knew were there waiting for him as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare the look of disgust on their faces. He could handle it with his AA group, but with Sharon and Mac...there was no way. "I have to get the car from the beach."

"I think it would be better if I just took you home." The shorter man glances to his friend as he pulls from the spot, "You need time with your wife."

"What are you a marriage counselor now?"

"No, but when you do things like this, you pull away. I'm not going to let you pull away from them, Flynn." Provenza sighs, "You got more on the line this time around."

"I had it on the line last time. Look what happened with that." Andy shakes his head, speaking with his hands, "I have a dead son and a daughter that was afraid to speak more or less tell me what was happening at home."

"Don't make the same mistake."

Luckily, his preferred place for his Alcoholics Anonymous meetings is only mere minutes from his home. He looks to the doorway, still sitting in the car. "Come on, Louie."

"Get the hell out of my car." Provenza grumbles, his hands enclosed on his steering wheel at 10 and 2. He cares a great deal for his friend and knows sometimes the only way to get through to his partner was to talk harshly to him.

Flynn swallows, opening the door and climbing from the car. He hears Provenza squeal off, knowing it would also alert his wife that he was home. He doesn't move from the sidewalk, almost frozen there.

Sharon hears the jarring sound from the car and rushes to the front door. She takes in the sight of her husband standing there. She feels her feet turn into cement for a moment as she stares at him and how small he seems. It's the weakest she's ever seen him, the most vulnerable. Even more than when he had his heart attack. Sharon starts to move to her husband, finally running to him. She wraps her arms around him tightly, letting tears spill from her eyes.

He swallows, instinctively wrapping his arms around her. Andy kisses the top of his wife's head, "I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair.

She quickly shakes her head, "Don't." Sharon collects herself just enough to look up at him, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I went to AA this morning-"

"I mean leave...and not..." She feels tears return to her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls his face down to be closer to her own and begins kissing him deeply, "And not tell me where you're going." Sharon finishes her statement after a few moments.

Andy nods almost absently, "Where are the girls?"

"Katie asked to see the baby...Mac drove." She kisses his lips again, "Come inside the house." Sharon doesn't exactly want to move, but she knows there's only one way they could possibly get there.

"I have another idea. Let's...Let's call a cab and have them drop us off at the beach. We can drive back with your car...that I left there last night."

"Must we go onto the beach? I'll have to bathe in sunscreen."

"And wear your big hat...we'll get an umbrella." His eyes dance ever so slightly as he looks at her, "I like the water and...you can wear that bikini that you were going to wear to Tahiti."

A grin creeps across her face. She knows just how much solstice the beach brings her husband. The sounds of the waves lapping against the sandy shoes brings pure relaxation to just about anyone. Relaxation is something she hasn't been able to attain in quite a while. "We were going to Tahiti?"

Andy shrugs, "Maybe someday. I know you bought it though...The red one with the gold buckles on the hips and between your girls." He nods towards her breasts. "We can call Mac...see if she'll stay with-"

"I'll take care of it." She kisses him again, "You still need to come in so we can get our things together. You need your swim trunks."

"And you need your big floppy hat." He takes her hand, walking to the modern home they share together.

Sharon never likes anything being spur of the moment, however, she knows her husband needs this. She sets up a beach bag, putting essentials into it, as well as her large bottle of sunscreen, "Andy." She calls to him.

Flynn jogs up the stairs, looking to her in their bedroom, "Yeah?" He smirks, taking in the sight of her body with a thin net-like cover up, "You look amazing."

"This old thing?" She grins, "I need you to put lotion on my back."

"Wouldn't it be easier to do this when we get there?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I don't want to burn on the walk from the car to the sand."

"You burn that fast?"

"Andy, I'm as white as the sheets on our bed." Sharon smirks to him, handing him the bottle.

Andy squeezes a dollop of the creamy lotion into the palm of his hand. He waits for her to lower her cover up before he begins massaging her back, "You're knotted up."

She closes her eyes, moaning softly, "Am I?"

"Yeah." He kisses the side of her neck, "All over, I bet."

She smirks, tilting her head to the side to offer him more room, "Probably."

_Andy wraps his arms around his wife, massaging her protruding stomach, "I like this."_

"_Me too." Sharon grins, moving his hand to a particular area, "She's been poking here today."_

"_Never got to see this with Trudy. I worked when she was like this with my son and with my daughter...she kicked me out before she entered her second trimester." He kisses her shoulder._

"_From the drinking?"_

"_Yeah. I think one of the contributing factors to my alcoholism then was that my wife wouldn't have me..." Andy kisses her shoulder._

"_That's terrible." Sharon laces her fingers through his over the spot where the baby within her was kicking most._

"_I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that with you." He kisses the side of her neck._

"Stop." Sharon quickly pulls away from him.

Andy watches her closely, "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, she shakes her head, attempting to get the flashback from it among other things, "Nothing. I have enough on. I don't want to use it up since I'll have to apply it again in a few hours."

He smirks, nodding as he rubs it on his own face, "Luckily, I tan really well."

"I can tell. Looks like you did yesterday...actually, you're a little burnt on your nose and cheeks." Sharon turns, kissing his lips softly, "Be careful. Wear your sunglasses."

Andy grins to her, "We've never been to the beach together."

"Not really. There was that crime scene with the girlfriend who murdered her boyfriend to sell his things...I think it was the Cassandra Mortin case, but other than that-"

"I don't really count that. It wasn't just us. I mean, I don't ever think it could be considered just us if Provena is within three feet."

"Good to know." Sharon grins, "Do you have cash? We're going to need an umbrella."

"Yeah, but maybe we should invest in one for next time." Andy nods, picking up the bag for her and taking hold of her hand as they walk, "Katie's never even been to the beach. Can you believe that? Almost four and she's never been."

"We'll take her soon." She opens the door, seeing a taxi waiting, "You called?"

"Yeah, while you were getting ready. I think you're going to be surprised."

"Why would I be surprised? It's a beach. All beaches are the same."

Andy shakes his head slowly, "Not this one, babe. Trees, so you might not even need that umbrella, secluded, away from the parking lots."

"Isn't that missing the entire point of going? To retrieve your car..." Sharon raises her eyebrow, watching him.

"It's where the car is." He nods, offering her a smile. The car ride isn't very long at the speeds it takes the driver. Andy grins, tipping him a little extra for going out of his way. He holds his hand out for his wife. "Welcome to Seclusion Cove."

"Tell me you didn't really name it that." Sharon grins, looking around. She holds his hand as they walk through the sand, setting their things up under a nice shady palm tree.

"And if I did?" He looks out at the water, keeping an arm around her as he drops the bag into the sand, "Would it be so bad?"

She can't believe just how beautiful the land is, the water lapping at the shore to welcome them. It seemed like they were on some island in a hide-away that no one knew of. They kept it to themselves, "This is beautiful." She whispers.

Andy nods a little, "Shar, I really am sorry about what happened. Really."

Sharon swallows, glancing up to meet his eyes, "Let me in. That's all I ask. Let me in."

"You're in, what do you mean?"

"You can't shut me out. You can't think that you can handle this on your own without support and love. It is impossible, Andy. I love you too much to let you go through that much pain."

Beginning to nod slowly, Andy leans in, kissing her softly, "Yeah, okay."

"I love you so much." Sharon places her hands on either side of his face kissing him again, "We're okay?"

"Of course we are." He starts humming and picks her hand up to his chest, slowly swaying, "I...I don't want nobody else if I...if I can't have you..." He sings into her ear.

A shiver runs down Sharon's spine. She hates that he thinks he has to make it up to her, but she'll take this. It's been a long time since it was just the two of them alone, "You know I...can't love nobody...unless I'm loving you..." She grins, singing back to him. She lays her head over his chest.

"The way you hug me, the way you squeeze me, the way you kiss me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If I can't have you." They sing together, causing Sharon to fall into a fit of giggles. Andy grins, watching her and how bright she seems at that moment, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life."

"Well." Sharon lies a large towel over the sand, sitting on it, "I guess it's a good thing we're married." She takes his hand, pulling him down to the towel.

Andy wraps his arms around her when he sits with her, just needing her close. He knows she feels the same way. It's this that is his anti-drug. This is what keeps him from the bottle. Hopefully, it would continue to be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"They're where?" Eve glances to her sisters as she breastfeeds her newborn daughter, "Mom willingly went to the beach."

Mac shrugs, then nods, "I guess. Dad said that's where they are."

Nodding slowly she looks to the young woman she once even considered her roommate, "How's he been?"

"Who?"

"Andy." She glances to her baby sister who is peering over her shoulder, watching as the baby suckles, "You want to eat for her too?"

Mac watches her, then shrugs again, "Don't know." She lies, getting up, "Got anything here to drink?"

"Water. We should order Chinese or something to eat." Eve glances to her baby sister again, "I think Katie's getting hungry."

"I am hungry." Kate mumbles, gently stroking the baby's bald head with her finger.

Mac went to the drawer of menus, obtaining the Chinese one, "I'm glad you've kept everything in the exact same place as when I lived here." She offers her a smile, "And the same furniture I see..."

"I change it once a year if I am financially capable." Eve gives her a look, taking the baby from her breast and moving her up to her shoulder, patting the newborn's back softly.

Kate looks to Mac, "I want fried chicken." She looks back to her older sister, "Did I used to eat like that?"

"You mean breastfed?" She raises an eyebrow, knowing her baby sister could be a bit much at times, especially with her questioning and the way she rationalized things. When the girl nods, "Yeah, you were breastfed."

"From you?" She watches the baby, smiling.

"Why would I breastfeed you, Katie?" Eve smirked, attempting to hold back a laugh.

"You carry babies in your belly. I've never seen Mommy carry babies in her belly, so I must have come from you."

"Well, I can't fault your reasoning." She sighs slightly, taking her mobile phone from her pocket. She goes into her family photo file, "Okay, see this one?"

"That's Gram!" Kate points.

Eve nods slowly, "Yes and that's mom and that is my dad-"

"No, it's not."

"That's why my last name is Raydor and not Flynn. We have the same mom, but different father's."

Kate looks to Mac, "You too?"

"We have the same father, but not the same mother." Mac shakes her head, skimming through the menu when her phone vibrates.

The toddler glances between the young women, "Okay." She looks back at the phone's screen.

"And in her womb is me." Eve smiles to her.

"No, you're too big."

"I wasn't always this big. I was as tiny as Freya, you were as tiny as Freya."

"Correction, we were all smaller than Freya." Mac smirks.

"Hey now, leave my large child alone." Eve grins, adjusting the baby to rest in her lap. She slides her finger over her phone's screen a few times, "This one, Chad was in the womb."

"And is the little girl you?" Kate rests her head on her sister's shoulder, still looking at her pictures.

"Yep."

"What is a womb?"

"Where babies grow in their mother's body." Eve smiles at her sister's interest, flipping through a few ore with her thumb gliding across her screen, finally stopping at one.

The girl nods, "Wait, you, Mommy, Daddy...Am I in the womb?"

"Yes, you are."

"And..." Kate picks her head up, looking down at her niece, "And I came out like my baby did?"

"Yes, Andrea Hobbs delivered you on the floor of Mom's office." Eve smirks, "Then Rusty called me and told me they were going to the hospital."

"Aunt Drea?"

"Yes." She nods.

"Eve, do you mind if we hang out here for a while? Mom and Andy went to...they needed some time to talk, so-" Mac sighs, sliding her phone back into the cup of her bra, where she holds it.

"Of course not. Kate can nap after lunch and we can catch up." Eve grins to her step-sister.

As the day progresses, their food arrives. Kate falls asleep on her own after eating. Mac picks her up and puts her in the guest bedroom, gently tucking her in. She returns to the living room, glancing to her niece tuckered out in her vibrating bassinette, "Can't say a vibration has ever put me to sleep."

"TMI." Eve smirks, rolling her eyes. She continues eating with her chopsticks, "So, want to tell me what's really going on with Mom and Andy."

Mac bites her lip, "Not really."

"Rusty called and told me he thought he was going to drink again...Andy, not Rusty..." When the other young woman doesn't respond, Eve nods her head slowly, "That's what I thought. He was right."

She folds her arms, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around herself as she settles onto the sofa, "Sharon was...I found her this morning, asleep on the floor...Looked like she'd been crying all night."

"Damn it." She sighs, pushing her fingers through her thick, dark hair. She gives it a moment before continuing, "You said he stayed at Provenza's?"

Mac nods, "I didn't want to be there when he got home."

Eve licks her lips quickly, "You're going to have to be, but if he ever does it again...if you need to drag my mother from that house, you will."

"I...Your dad was an alcoholic too, right?" Her voice sounds almost small and afraid.

She nods slowly, "He hit my mom a few times, but she dismissed it as the disease until he attacked us." Adjusting herself on the sofa and pulling her legs under herself, she continues, "You know that scar on her upper lip?" She motions with her finger.

Mac nods, "What of it?"

"That was from my father." Eve's teeth clench together and her ability to hold it together begins to betray her, "And I sat there while she got the crap beat out of her because my father was a violent drunk...he was never that bad though. I was with Chad that night...My dad didn't usually come around, he'd be at a hotel with a bar whore or at his office...staying the night. He still had keys though, just in case." Eve purses her lips slightly, "He...He was there before she was. Mom was doing late night beats. I stayed awake and I sent Chad off to his room...when little brothers were compliant because you threaten to make them take the bus to school in the morning." She laughed to herself softly before continuing, "Mom came in, exhausted, in her uniform. Belt removed and hanging over her shoulder. Dad started just...screaming at her. She threw the belt aside, wanting to go deal with him, I guess. He went up behind her and hit her over the head with this...vase my grandmother gave to Mom for her birthday. It shattered..."

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Charles Raydor stands over his wife as she cowers on the kitchen floor._

_Sharon attempts to regain her bearings. She rolls onto her hands and knees, trying to stand again, "Charlie-"_

"_You were fucking your partner. I know you fuck him. I know all the nasty things you do together in the back of that squad car." He hisses at her, almost spitting it in her face, "Cheating on me. On me! Everything I give you."_

"_Even if I was, which I'm not, We're separated, Charles. You and I are separated." She puts her hand to her head, her emerald eyes squinting at him from the overhead fluorescent light in the kitchen. She sits on the floor._

"He started kicking her and insulting her one after another. I was glad that Chad was in bed." Eve shakes her head, "I knew she had broken ribs, but she wouldn't admit it. You know her." She sighs, "And I looked over and I realized she left her work belt next to me. So I..."

"_You turn these kids against me. That little bitch out there hates me. Just like her mother, that one. Why should I pay for a kid who hates me?" Charles Raydor continues._

"_Because, sad to say, you're my father." Teenaged Eve stands in the doorway, her mother's Colt in her hands. They don't shake, she isn't afraid. "Leave her alone."_

"_See? Just like her." He stands up straight, laughing menacingly. Charles pulls up a fist, ready to attack his daughter._

_Sharon watches with an intense feeling of fear, knowing she can't shake the vertigo in order to save her elder child._

_Eve picks the weapon up more, pointing it at his face, making him stop immediately, "You're going to get your things and you're going to go. I don't care where you go, but you won't stay here. Not now, not ever again." She shakes her head, "This...this is why I hate you."_

_Charles spits at his wife before rushing past his daughter and getting his wallet before leaving the house with the slam of the door._

_She places the weapon on the kitchen table before sitting next to her mother._

"_I'm fine." Sharon mumbles._

"_You really aren't. Just let me help." Eve stands, ripping a paper towel from the roll. She wets it, then gently cleans her mother's face off, "I'm...I'm sorry it took me so long."_

"_You could have killed him, Evey."_

"_It wasn't loaded." She focuses on the dry blood on her mother's face, "He busted your lip."_

"_It's the drinking, Eve. It isn't him. He's a kind, gentle man-" Sharon tries, she never wanted to create a negative vibe for her children when it came to her estranged husband. She would let them come up with their own conclusions._

"_I could see." Eve nods, "When I'm finished this, I'm going to write Chad a note and I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_"I don't need the hospital."_

_She picks her head up, tilting her mother's face so they could look into each other's eyes, "You're going to the hospital. I won't have you dying in your sleep and leaving us in his care because you didn't want to go to the hospital and instead bled out." Eve sighs, "I'm sixteen. I'm not stupid, Mom. At least, not about this." She kisses her mother's hair._

"_Get me different clothes." She winces as she reaches her hand up to unbutton her shirt._

_Eve puts her hand up, "I've got it. Let me take care of you for a change."_

_Sharon smiles softly, watching her daughter. She picks her hand up, resting it on her daughter's cheek._

"I still, to this day, never understood why neither of us called the police." Eve sighs.

Mac shrugs, "Probably because no matter how bad he got, he's still your father. No part of anyone wants their father to go into prison over something he can't help."

"Andy ever get violent?"

She shakes her head, "Not that I know of. Trudy made him leave when she was pregnant with me."

"Trudy?"

"I have no respect for a woman who not only kicked me out, but told me that I was garbage, and no child of hers. Then who had the audacity to even show up to anything for her son when he wanted nothing to do with her either. I will never call a woman like that mother." Mac swallows, glancing to her step-sister.

Eve places her hand on the younger woman's back, "I'm proud of you. I know that was hard...coming to terms with that."

"It was." She bites her lip, then clears her throat, "So, did your mother go to the hospital?"

She nods, "Of course. I had to drag her to the car. She was wearing sweatpants, a button up flannel that was my boyfriend's at the time, and a pair of flip flops."

"I can't even imagine Sharon in something like that."

"I think about it at least five times a day when I think I look gross."

Mac shakes her head, "You aren't gross."

"My boobs are chapped, I have stretch marks out the ying yang, I'm still bleeding from orifices below the belt, I can't take a shower that is more than three minutes without the baby feeling that my presence is no longer close. I know I look a like a hot mess." Eve shakes her head, "Don't have kids...at least, not anytime soon when you need to look pleasant for some beautiful woman to make out with you."

She giggles, "I'll try not to."

After letting a few moments go by, the older of the pair continues, "Mom was...she was okay after you found her this morning?"

Mac nods, "We had breakfast."

"She had oatmeal..."

"Has she always had oatmeal?"

Eve smirks, "Unless someone makes her breakfast, yes."

"Why?"

"Because she would burn the entire house down. Instant oatmeal has instructions. She can do instructions."

Mac giggles, "She let Kate have waffles with Nutella, whipped cream, and sprinkles though."

"That woman has gone mad!" Eve smirks, mocking an English accent, "Did you put your ridiculous amount of syrup on yours?"

"It isn't ridiculous to me."

"Fine. Your perfectly normal amount of syrup where your waffles float in said syrup instead of simply soaking it up. How were they?"

"They were great, thanks." Mac grins, leaning onto Eve a little.

Eve gently rubs her arm, "You okay?"

"I will be." She nods slowly, "I just...I didn't expect this from Dad and Trudy yesterday just...I really miss my brother."

"I know you do." The older of the pair moves her hand up and begins to stroke the other's hair, "I know."

"I...I just want..." Tears begin to form in Mac's eyes though she does everything in her power to deny them, "I just really want him to hold me and tell me it's okay and Dad will get help and he'll be okay too, but I know it's more than that...I know Dad is hurting and I can't do anything to help him."

Eve feels wetness in her own eyes to mirror her step-sister's, "I know you do. I got to know your brother pretty well, and honestly, Mac, I don't think he would have ever been happy unless he was able to be with his wife and daughter."

"I want to be with him too."

"No, you don't. What about your girlfriend and this imaginary kid you're going to have years from now? What about your goddaughter and helping out with her?"

"My..." Mac picks her head up, "What?"

Eve smiles softly to her, "Will you be Freya's godmother?"

"I'd...are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Yeah...I'd...I'd love to be her godmother."

"Good because I didn't have anyone else to ask and I was going to give Rusty $50 bucks to throw on a dress and a wig-"

Mac wipes her cheeks quickly, laughing.

"You have a great smile. Don't be afraid to show it more often." Eve shakes her head, hearing the baby start to cry, sounding nearly like a foghorn, "Excuse me." She nods, getting up from her seat and tending to her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe I let you-" Sharon starts, shaking her head, "And now I have sand in places I don't even want to talk about."

"I love talking about all your places." Andy grins, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles as he drives.

She blushes, then holds his hand a little tighter, "Andy...we can't ignore what happened last night with you."

He falls quiet for a few moments, "Why not? It'd be easier." He answers softly.

"Because Mac was so...And you can't treat it with a pat on the back and a shit happens with her. You have to face what occurred. You have to make her believe that you're getting better..." Sharon swallows, feeling as if he had to help her believe too, "She was told her entire life about your alcoholism. She was told horror stories about you from her mother."

"I know she was."

"So fix it, ANdy. She's so broken. First about-"

"Shar-"

"About Matt and now her father is turning into all the things she was terrified of when she was a child." Sharon shakes her head, looking out to the window in front of her, "I know it hurts you, Andy. I know all you've got in you is an intense feeling of guilt, but she lost her brother just as much as you lost your son."

"_Andy, I'm pregnant." Trudy Flynn folded her arms around herself._

"_What?" Andy glances over to her from the television. His black hair dark as night and graying only at his temples, "We haven't-"_

"_I don't know how it happened, but it's happened." Her temperament is uncaring and distracted, "So..."_

_He slowly stands, turning off the football game with the remote, "Was it...the night I came back after Provenza's bachelor party-"_

"_I don't know who the hell has a bachelor party for their fifth marriage...second to the same woman-"_

"_Was it that night?" Andy swallows,_

_What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she knew, "Yeah." Trudy answers, knowing they hadn't had any relations in months. There was no love between them, but Andy Flynn was a decent guy aside from the drinking and he provided for her and his son. Another child for him to care for wouldn't be a bad thing._

_He smiles a little, "I'm...I don't remember. I usually remember."_

"_You were drunk, Andy."_

"_I'm trying, Trudy." He moved toward her, slowly reaching a hand out to touch her middle section._

_She didn't care, "Once a drunk always a drunk." Trudy moves before he can touch her._

"I know, Shar. I...Maybe it would be best for us to do counseling. I'm usually against it. Don't need someone messing with my head-"

"No, you do a great job doing that on your own." Sharon swallows, knowing she said too much, too quickly, "I'm sorry."

Andy shakes his head, "You're right...you're absolutely right."

"No, I-"

"Shar," He glances to her, "An Alcoholic is never really recovered. Kind of like someone with Cancer. You can treat it and feel better, but it always lies dormant in your system. Any..." He swallows, "Anything can bring it back...can bring back the desire to do it again."

"I know." Sharon nods, "You have to let yourself mourn though, Andy. You have to be able to mourn without worrying that you're going to want a drink."

"I'm always worried that I'm going to want a drink, Shar."

She pauses, slowly letting go of his hand as she stares through the window.

"That's how it works. You think about not having a drink tomorrow. Accomplish that, and you go on to the next day." Andy replies quietly, knowing he upset her, "That's how it works, Shar. That's how it's always worked."

After a few minutes, she finally speaks, "Did you ever hit your ex-wife?"

"Which one?"

"Either of them."

He shakes his head, "Not that I know of, but there's a lot I don't remember."

Sharon swallows, unsure whether she should believe him. Unsure whether he was just trying to protect her from knowing the truth, whatever that truth was. "Charlie used to hit me." She doesn't look at him, but can feel his eyes burning her flesh, "Only a couple times...when he was really wasted. There was...one time he really got to me. It was the final straw. Eve held my gun on him."

Andy sighed, "I remember him hitting you at the hospital when you were pregnant with Kate." He parks out front of their home, "I'd never hit you, Shar."

"You don't know that." She replies softly.

"I'm not drinking anymore, Shar. I'm not. It was..."

"You don't know that." Sharon climbs from the car, walking up to the house.

Andy shakes his head, getting out on his own and following her. He's stopped by his daughters who open the door. He smiles softly, picking up his youngest when she runs to him.

"Daddy, I missed you so much." Kate clings to the man, burying her face against his neck, "We just got home. I saw my baby."

"Did you?" He rubs her back softly, watching his wife silently enter the house, only to be followed by Mac. He closes his eyes, "How is she?"

"Eve named her Freya. Did you know my baby is named Freya?"

"I did." Andy walks up to the house, letting himself inside, his daughter not moving or letting up on her grip of him.

"You should go and see her too, Daddy. She's so big." Kate talks, her face still against him, "Bigger than my dolls."

"She was big when she was born, Katie. Don't think too much about it." He smirks into her hair, "Alright, you need to get down. I have to go talk to Mac."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Why not?"

Kate picks her head up, looking him in the eye, "She was crying when we were at Eve's. I was busy watching my baby, but she talked about you."

"Did you hear what she was saying?"

The girl shakes her head slowly, biting her lip, "Sorry."

"No, baby. You did nothing wrong. I just have to talk to your sister." He kneels, letting the girl down.

"Kay." Kate grins, "I'm going to ask mom if I can have fried chicken for dinner."

"You can't have fried chicken for every meal, Katie." He calls to her, watching as she runs off. Andy smirks, shaking his head. He glances to the stairs and takes a deep breath before climbing them. He knocks gently on his elder daughter's bedroom door, "Mac, it's me. Mind if I come in." When he doesn't hear a response, he opens it anyway, looking at the young woman.

Mac sits on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling as she looks to the floor, "I didn't invite you in because I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Mac, I know you're upset-"

"Upset?" She snaps her head to look to him, "I'm not upset. I'm pissed off. I'm really...really pissed off at you right now."

He slides his hands into his pockets, watching her, "Then yell at me."

"I don't want to yell at you. I don't have the energy for it." Mac says quietly, looking back toward the floor.

"Yes, you do." Andy continues, stepping closer to his daughter, "Yell at me."

She swallows, "I don't understand how a man can be so selfish that he puts booze before his family. I don't understand how you could hurt Sharon like that. She was in a fucking puddle on the floor downstairs this morning. Did you know that? Did you know she cried all night because you couldn't handle Matt dying?" Her voice is calm, almost eerily so during the line of questioning and accusing. "Because you decided to buy a bottle of booze and lose your shit on a beach like you always did. Matt told me about that. About the time Mom had to pick you up from jail-"

"That never happened." He watches her.

"What?" Mac picks her head up to look at him again, "What?"

"That story...I was never in jail. Not once." Andy shakes his head, "Sorry, keep yelling at me."

"I don't understand how you could even look at liquor knowing you have Kate here. She's so young, Dad. If she saw you drunk, I'd kill you myself."

"Probably after Sharon killed me."

"She cried for an hour last night because you weren't here. You weren't in bed with Sharon and it freaked her out. She hates having her routine changed. You know that." Mac swallowed, "I don't get how you could do it to me. You aren't the only one who said goodbye to Matt yesterday." Tears return to her eyes, "He was the only one I could truly depend on for so long...Mom started to hate me when she was married to the asshole and you weren't there...you were busy with work or making another family. There I was...alone, with a brother who was overseas, but was there for me more than anyone else." She shakes her head, swallowing. "If it weren't for your wife, I'd have...I don't know what I would have done last night."

Andy listens to her intently, tears forming in his own eyes, "It isn't going to happen again, Mac. I won't let it. I went to a meeting this morning and talked with Sharon this afternoon. I wouldn't ever bring it around you or Katie if I relapsed. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Don't make empty promises. Just don't, Dad." She tucks her tugs a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"We're going to go to counseling, we're going to make this better for all of us."

Mac shakes her head a little, "Just leave me alone for right now, please."

Andy stares at his daughter, nodding, "I love you, Mac. You're my little girl, I always will." He turns, walking to the door and leaving her alone.

The young woman feels her chin tremble with her emotions. She rises from the bed and steps to the bathroom she shared with the empty guest room next to her. She opens the medicine cabinet, pulling down a razor blade she had hidden, like she always did. For emergencies, to help her relax. Mac removes her short sleeved shirt, looking to the two fresh wounds to her upper inner arm from the day before. She presses the razor into her skin, hissing with relief of her pent up emotions. She promised herself she would quit the process. Promised the doctors at the hospital. Even promised Eve, who had showed her the scars she herself sustained from years of the practice. She needed this right now, but knew she was no better than her father.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's exactly what Morrison wanted. He saw the chance to kill his brother and he took that chance. No one else around him has any idea of it because they were all busy at the basketball game." Andy Flynn sits at his desk, summarizing the case with the pictures up on the whiteboard.

"I don't know many people who would kill their own brother." Louie Provenza watches his friend. He shakes his head, "I think the wife did it."

"You always think the wife did it." He rolls his eyes, "It isn't always the wife and it isn't always the husband either."

"Touchy." The shorter man raises an eyebrow. It had only been a couple weeks since the death of Andy Flynn's only son, and the man's subsequent relapse. The team seemed to be walking on eggshells, treating the man with kid gloves. Everyone except Louie Provenza. He understood exactly what that man needed. What was needed was routine, the way they always treated one another.

"The wife of the victim owned a .45 caliber Smith and Wesson. The murder weapon." Sanchez watches Flynn, "She was dating her tennis instructor-"

"Something right out of a soap opera." Sykes smirks, folding her arms.

"All I'm saying is we should question the instructor." Flynn looks to him, "What's his name?"

"Her name is Carolanne Reinheimer." Tao smirks, "She has no record on her, or weapon registered to her, and Louanne Morrison was not her the only client she was giving extra classes to. Here is the interesting part, Her bank statements show quite a bit of cash to her name. When she deposits checks from her clients, she deposits half into her account and takes the other half as cash. This means hundreds of dollars of cash each time she cashes a check."

"Why is the money important?" Provenza glances to Tao.

"It isn't." Flynn sighs.

Sykes picks her head up, "At least we have it narrowed down to two people."

"Except we don't because we have no motive." He continues.

Sharon steps out from her office, walking over to the group of desks, "Great news. Natasha Fairfax, secretary to Daniel Morrison, just confessed to his murder."

"Who the hell is Natasha Fairfax?" Provenza looks to her.

"Daniel Morrison's secretary." Amy Sykes says under her breath. When the men look to her, she clears her throat, continuing louder, "It was believed they were having an affair. I suggested her days ago and no one wanted to listen, so I left it alone."

Sharon reaches her hand out and squeezes the young woman on the shoulder, "Next time, come to me, Detective."

Provenza rolls his eyes picking up the phone from it's receiver when it rings on his desk, "Provenza...yes, he is...I will let him know." He looks up, "Flynn, you got a visitor in the lobby."

Andy looks to him, raising an eyebrow, "Did they say who?"

It finally begins to register with the man, "Your wife."

Sharon smirks slightly, raising an eyebrow, "Registered polygamist?"

"No, it's uh...it's probably Trudy-" Andy swallows, standing from the chair at his desk.

"Flynn, don't do this." Provenza shakes his head, "You're going to regret it."

"We share two children, Louie. She lost her son too...and Mac wants nothing to do with her-"

"With good reason." Sanchez leans back in his seat.

Andy looks to his current wife, "I will be right back."

Sharon looks to him and shakes her head slowly.

He sighs, walking to the elevators.

"Isn't this woman trouble?" Buzz glances over to the rest of the group, "I can tap into the security cameras to watch..."

"Isn't that illegal?" Tao raises an eyebrow.

Sanchez stands, walking over to him, "It's never stopped us before."

"Gentlemen, I would like to remind you that this is not only against the law, but that I do not condone this and you are subject to disciplinary measures." Sharon stalks over to Buzz's desk, "Scoot over." She smirks slightly, standing behind his chair.

Andy comes into frame, walking to the woman in the lobby, "Trudy, what are you doing here?"

Trudy has her arms folded, a burnt orange cardigan over her shoulders. She tilts her head to the side. Her dark brown hair flows down her back, "I had to see you. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"No husband? You usually have him up your ass."

"I left him." She states simply, "The kids are at school."

"You aren't going any further than this. What is it you want?"

"What about dinner? Could we have dinner after you get off of work?"

"Trudy-"

She swallows, appearing lost, "I want to talk about Matt...and...I'd like to see Mackenzie."

"She is a grown adult now. Seeing you is entirely up to her, but I wouldn't hold your breath. You should have thought about that when you told her she was going to hell and dropped her off at a mental institution because you told her that there was something wrong with her." He glares at her, "You ignored her at the funeral."

"I was in pain, Andy." She has tears in her eyes.

Andy swallows, though this woman and he were never on decent terms, even when they were married. He always had a soft spot for her, "Trudy, I-"

Trudy closes the gap between them, placing her hands on his face and kissing him deeply.

Sharon jumps ever so slightly, standing upright. She removes her glasses, swallowing.

Provenza watches her closely, "Captain-"

"I um...excuse me." She offers a quick smile as she turns away from the group, walking back toward her office. A smile to mask the pain. It wasn't his fault, she tells herself. He didn't initiate it. It doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Captain." He tries again, following her. They pause out of the view of the others, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Trudy is trouble. I'll take care of it."

Sharon shakes her head quickly, "No, Lieutenant, it's okay. Please, return to what you were doing."

"Sharon, what you saw there-"

She puts her hand up to stop him from speaking. Tears in her eyes as she returns to her office, closing the door behind her, letting them fall from her eyes. Maybe her husband still had feelings for his ex-wife. Sharon knew she still had some for Charlie Raydor, but knew he wasn't expected to walk into her place of work anytime soon. She takes a seat behind her desk staring at nothing, but letting the thoughts run through her head about the video she had just seen. Sharon picks her head up when she hears a knock at the door. She scrambles to dab her cheeks and nose to rid of the wetness, "Come in."

Sanchez peeks his head in, "Are you okay, Ma'am?" He steps inside the office more, closing the door behind him.

Sharon offers him a nod with a small smile, "Is there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get out of here for a while?"

"What?"

"I know what you saw wasn't easy to see, and I know that the confession from Natasha Fairfax means this case is closed, pretty much. How about I take you home...or maybe my apartment-"

"If my daughter didn't live there, Detective, I'd report you for harassment." Sharon smirks, nodding, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Better yet, do you think you could give my daughter a call and see if she'd be willing to visit?" She adjusts herself in the chair, "I don't think I should do much of anything right now except pack up what needs to come home with me."

Julio nods, "Of course, ma'am. Let me know when you're ready." He smirks, leaving through the door he came in. He returns to his desk, looking to Provenza, "I'm going to take the Captain home."

Provenza nods, "Good. I'm going to-" He pauses when his friends walks back into the Murder Room, "Flynn, join me in the break room, would you?"

Flynn picks his head up, the guilt of what happened spread across his face, "I need to talk to Sharon."

"Break room first." He gives him a look, the kind of look that made his partner know that something was up.

Andy nods quickly, following his friend. He steps to the room and turns when he hears his friend slam the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Louie Provenza roars.

"What?"

"We were watching the security cameras for the lobby, Flynn."

Andy swallows, "Shit." He runs a hand through his hair, "Did Sharon see any of it?"

"What she needed to see."

"Fuck." He sits on one of the tables, "Fuck." He hisses to himself again.

"What were you thinking?" Provenza shakes his head, "She is so broken up right now."

"Trudy wants to talk. I agreed to meet with her at a restaurant tonight."

"You agreed to a date with your ex-wife."

"No, that's..." Andy pauses, looking to his friend, "That's what it sounds like, but she wants to talk about Matt and maybe seeing Mac again."

"She made Mac feel like shit at the funeral. There's a reason the girl hasn't wanted to talk to her for years now. She knows the woman is trouble." Louie shakes his head, "And she loves the trouble, Flynn. She bathes in it."

"She left her husband."

"And..."

He shrugs, "He was the root of all of that stuff with Mac, I think."

"She still went along with it, Flynn. You're smarter than that." Provenza shakes his head, "Any normal person would have left whoever they were with if it started occuring, she went right along with it. She's playing you. Just like she always has."

"She lost her son, Louie."

"So did you. I don't want you to lose your wife too. The one you have now. The one that is our Captain and risked her life and her job to give you another shot at parenthood."

Flynn falls silent for a moment, "I'm afraid she'll tell Mac the truth."

He's taken aback slightly, staring at his friend, "She wouldn't do that and even if she did...There's only three people in the world who know. Trudy, you, and myself. That's all that ever needs to know, Flynn. Mac would never believe her."

"Yeah, alright." He nods.

"Go to this dinner. See what she wants." Provenza nods, stepping over to his friend, "Julio is taking Sharon home."

Flynn nods again, "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself when you get home tonight." He meets his friend's eyes before turning and returning to his desk. Louie knew that his friend could never catch a break.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't get how something so large can come out of you." Rusty holds his niece out in front of him, "I mean, you're like...a month old now, Freya. You really need to start working out and stuff."

"Leave her alone." Eve smirks, listening to her brother as she stands in the kitchen, cooking dinner, "Julio said mom is really upset, so...just a heads up."

"From what, though?" He looks to her, standing from the sofa and comfortably carrying Freya to the kitchen, tucked in his arm.

"I think you're probably the one to do that."

"To do what?"

"To talk to Mom." Eve nods, "They really like what you do over at St. Joseph's for the summer camp. They like that a former student stepped into those shoes...even though you have that whole fight thing on your record."

"That was my first day I went there and it was worth it." Rusty grins, glancing down to the baby, "Right? You're not going to take any crap from anyone either, Freya."

"Yeah, well, you can give her boxing lessons." She smirks, stirring the pot.

"What are you even making?"

"Dinner."

"Does dinner have an actual-"

"It's food. You'll eat it." Eve nods to her brother, perking up her head when she hears the front door open.

Sharon steps in and closes the door behind her. She leans against the door, leaning her head back to take a deep breath in an attempt to control her emotions. This was all too much. History repeating itself in the worst way.

Rusty moves to the end of the hall, looking to the woman, "Aren't you going to come say hello?"

She picks her head up, not expecting her son. She pulls her lips into her mouth, biting them with her teeth. Sharon places a trembling hand to her mouth before she walks to him. Her pace picking up just short of a jog as she reaches him and her granddaughter.

He is sure she has never appeared this upset in front of him before. Rusty threw his free arm around her, "You okay?" He's careful to keep his niece between them.

Sharon nods, reaching a hand out to stroke the baby's ultra fine, barely existant hair. Far from her usual reaction toward the infant which was to instantly take her from whoever was holding her and not letting the baby go for the rest of their visit. "I'm going to take a shower and um..."

Eve moves from the kitchen, looking at her mother, "Mom, what's wrong?" Concern covering her face.

The older woman shakes her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She waves a hand before climbing the stairs, not wanting to fully cry in front of them.

Rusty waits until she is out of sight before speaking, "What was that?"

"I don't-" Eve shakes her head, still watching the stairs. She swallows, "I haven't seen her like that for a very long time." She answers quietly.

"When was the last time?"

"Rusty-" She takes her daughter when she begins to fuss.

"When was it?" He asks again, putting his hands on his hips.

Eve darts her tongue out between her lips, "I was...I was very small. Five, I think. My Dad was home and he was supposed to be watching me and Chad..."

"You were five. Couldn't you occupy yourself?"

"That isn't the point." She shakes her head, "We were both small. Mom was at work. She trusted my dad to watch his children, as one would do with the father of their children. He got drunk, brought our neighbor over, and locked the bedroom door while he fucked her." Eve's response seems cold, "Mom started calling the house to check in and I answered...Chad crying in the background. Told her everything was fine. She rushed home...Saw me sitting on the floor, trying to keep Chad occupied. She went upstairs and broke the bedroom door down-" She smirks.

"I'd expect no less."

"She was so angry with my father. Angry, but more disappointed than anything. Didn't say a word to Mandy Jefferson, who just stood there looking like a guppy. She was nineteen, didn't...ya know, she just took it as attention. Ran out of the house so fast. Mom cried and cried after she kicked him out. Just..." Eve swallows, "Andy wouldn't do that though. I don't see him as the type to do that."

"I also didn't see him as the type to drink again." Rusty shakes his head, "Did Julio say anything else?"

Eve shakes her head, "I don't know what to do."

He glances towards the stairs once more, "I have an idea." Rusty takes the fussy baby once more, "Let her hear Freya cry...if it relates to the last time, maybe the crying will snap her out of it. I mean...I've never been in the room with my niece and Mom without Mom taking her." He smirks, "Mom can't get enough of her."

She reaches a hand out, stroking her daughter's cheek with her finger. "Be careful, Rusty. Make sure you-"

"Eve, I've done this." He nods to her.

She offers him a sympathetic smile, "Sorry."

Rusty carries the baby to the master bedroom, situating her between two pillows. He sighs when the baby cries more, closing the door behind him and returning downstairs.

Eve bites her lip, her hand over her chest, worried.

He smirks, placing his hand on her arm, "Trust me."

Sharon stands in front of the shower head, letting the near scalding water hit her face. The stresses of what she had witnessed only a few hours earlier. Tilting her head to the side, she hears what she's sure is crying. Slowly reaching her hand out, she turns off the water. "That's definitely-" Her eyes widen slightly before she rushes out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself, seeing the squirming baby on her bed, screaming at the top of her young lungs. "Oh honey." She whispers, picking her up, "Freya, you're okay. Gigi is right here." She holds the infant close, closing her eyes as she takes in her smell. A mixture of baby powder and spoiled milk between the crevices of her neck. Sharon feels her own chest heave with emotion, willing herself not to cry when the baby settles against her. "Everything is okay." She swallows.

Rusty hears the baby calm herself and finally goes up to stand in her doorway, "Feel better?"

Nuzzling her face against the baby's fine hair, she glances over to her son, "Is this what they teach you in college?"

"It doesn't take college to tell me that you're crazy about Freya and anytime you act uninterested toward her, something is very wrong."

"I'm always interested in her." Sharon answers softly.

He nods, walking over and sitting next to her, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?" Rusty raises an eyebrow.

Sharon gives him a look, "When I say I don't want to talk about it-"

"Usually means you want to talk about it, but don't want to think you're burdening us with this story or you're afraid of what we'll do in the outcome." He smirks, "So, What's going on?"

"I mean I don't want to talk about it." She shakes her head, kissing the baby's temple.

Rusty lets out a heavy sigh, "You should get dressed...Eve's almost done making dinner."

Sharon swallows, "You let her cook?"

"I was downstairs the entire time."

"What is it?"

"Pork chops and mashed potatoes." Rusty grins, "You'll love them. Gram gave her the recipe."

Sharon nods, "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sharon-"

"A few minutes." She answers him, waiting for him to close the door. Sharon lets the babe rest against the bare skin of her shoulder as she gets dressed, putting her down for a moment to pull an old LAPD sweatshirt on of Andy's, a pair of heather gray lounge pants, and large woolen socks that her sister knitted for her a few Christmas holidays ago. She lifts Freya back into her arms, looking her in the face. Sharon chuckles softly when Freya offers her a large grin. "You are always happy, aren't you..." She hums softly to her, finally rising from the bed, she opens the bedroom door, making her way downstairs to the kitchen, "Smells great, baby." She smiles to her daughter.

Eve nods, offering her a smirk, "Thank you. Freya okay?"

"Absolutely." Sharon nods, "Where is Mac and Katie?"

Rusty picks his head up, "Mac wanted to take her for a girl's day out since Mac is going to be leaving for college next month."

"I would have gone." She sighs, looking to him.

"So would I!" Eve interjects.

He shrugs, "I don't know what to tell you both. Said they'll be home by eight."

"Katie will be exhausted by then." Sharon nods, not bothering to move the baby from her shoulder as she pulls down plates to put on the dinner table from the overhead cabinet.

"I can do that, Mom." Eve smirks.

"I've got it."

"Or Rusty can do it. He doesn't do anything else." She teases.

"Be nice." Sharon carries the plates to the dining room table, slowly setting them out.

Rusty sighs a little, getting silverware for the three of them, "Just for that, I'm slipping Freya parts of my porkchop."

"Like hell, baby." The older woman smirks.

Eve plates the food up and sits at the table with us, ignoring the fact that her mother hasn't let go of her daughter since she returned downstairs after Rusty's plan, "So, what happened at work?"

Rusty rolls his eyes, "Don't you think I tried that?" He mumbles.

Sharon sighs softly, looking between them, "I'll tell you, but I don't want Mac knowing...or Katie. It will just upset the one and confuse the other." When she glances to both, receiving a nod from each, she continues, "Andy's ex-wife showed up at the station today."

"Okay..." He tilts his head to the side.

She adjusts Freya onto her lap gently, kissing the top of the baby's head, "They were...kissing in the lobby."

Eve, much like her mother, has always been very subtle with her reactions. She slowly places her fork onto her plate, "You saw it..." It wasn't so much a question as something she could see between the lines.

"Yes." Sharon whispers, biting the corner of her mouth, keeping her fork in her hand, "They're...going to dinner tonight...something about her seeing Mac again."

Rusty shakes his head, "Mac hates her guts." The anger building as each minute passes within him, "Did anyone else see it?"

"All of my people." She absently brings the back of her hand to her lips in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay, "Provenza kept saying she's trouble and he doesn't trust her and Andy doesn't trust her, but...that's not what I saw."

Eve tilts her head back, taking a deep breath, a tear trickling from the corner of her eye as she glances away from the other two people.

"Where is he now?" Rusty nods to his mother, gently touching her arm.

"I don't know...I don't know if I want to know."

He stands, "I'll call Provenza." He walks to the living room, pulling on his shoes.

"Where are you going, Rusty? Leave it alone." Sharon doesn't look at him, not exactly wanting him to stop.

"I'll take care of it." Rusty walks back over to the group. He kisses his niece on the head and Sharon on the cheek before jogging to the front door.

"This is not going to end well." Eve says softly, reaching over and taking hold of her mother's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy sits at the dinner table begrudgingly, his arms folded. "What do you want, Trudy? Why did you drag me into this."

"I dragged you into nothing, Andrew. You agreed to it. Even kissed me at your station to prove that you still love me." Trudy shakes her head, looking at the menu, "I want my daughter back."

"You pushed our daughter away all on your own. I don't think you could possibly grasp just how much she hates you." He laughs to himself, "Is this about the money? He left it to his sisters."

"Sisters?" She raises an eyebrow, "That little thing you had with your whore-"

"My wife." He glares.

"Your old whore gave you a kid. How can you be so sure you're actually the father?"

"Because Sharon isn't you and I love her. We've built our family from the ground up." Andy shakes his head, knowing how much he hurt her this afternoon, "What is this about so I can go?"

"I told you. I want my daughter back."

"She's my daughter too. She's also an adult. She chooses what she wants to do with her life and she chooses who she wants in it."

Trudy chuckles, watching him. "That's cute."

"It's the truth." Andy hisses almost, a toothpick wedged between his teeth.

"No, the truth is that you aren't her father, nor have you ever been and you know that." She smirks, "She only thinks you're her father."

"I'm the only one she has ever known as her father. I've paid the money for her to go to school, paid for her to be brought up well...You did a terrible job."

"I called her this afternoon. Left a message on her voicemail. I told her everything. Told her that you weren't her real father and that you know it. I told her that she didn't belong with you. I'm betting she knows that too." Trudy watches him, finding pleasure in his anguish.

"She has my name and she has my heart. She's more my daughter than anything you could have slept with then." His tone is furious, "How did you get her number?"

"My son gave it to me months ago. You remember my son...the one you killed."

"I didn't kill him. It was suicide."

"You could have prevented it!" She yells at him, "Instead you were at the hospital with your trollop's daughter as she gave birth. Did that make you feel good, Andrew?" Her eyes dance with unbalanced mental capacity.

Andy blinks slowly, watching her, but not quite understanding what she was saying. He feels off. "What?"

Trudy giggles softly, "Now, you're left with nothing and I couldn't be happier."

He blinks again, his head swimming, "Did you...did you put something in my drink?"

"I surely did. You had a heart attack not too far back, didn't you?" She raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"What did you spike my drink with?" Flynn could feel his vision blurring, his chest tightening. He attempts to stand.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Trudy grins, watching his misfortune.

He grips each booth's chair as he walks past, making a beeline to the front door.

Rusty gets out of the car, having been waiting for him to exit. He glares at the man, "Are you drunk again? Are you kidding me right now?" He charges toward him, tackling him to the ground and punching his face a couple times.

"Lay off him." Louie Provenza sighs, "I know you're pissed."

"Pissed doesn't begin to cover it. You here to take up for your friend? I don't want to hear it." He hisses.

"I wasn't going to let him go off with her if he tried." He shakes his head to the boy, then looks back at Flynn, "Something isn't right." He mumbles under his breath.

"You think he would have slept with her?"

"Stop fucking talking and help me." Provenza shakes his head, "Flynn, talk to me." He calls to him, kneeling next to his friend. He leans down, "He hasn't touched any alcohol. I don't smell it on him."

Rusty still cares for the man, having his last name and seeing him as a father figure, "Want me to call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He removes his jacket, rolling it up before placing it under Flynn's head, "Andy, come on."

Flynn opens his eyes slightly, "Louie." His face tightens slightly, watching his friend, "Louie, she told Mac everything."

Louie shakes his head, "What?"

"She left a message on her phone. Told her I wasn't her father."

Rusty pauses, looking down at the man, "You aren't Mac's dad?"

Provenza looks to the younger man, "Biologically." He sighs, "Where's Mac right now? You know?"

He shrugs, "She took Katie for a girls day out. She's going to college soon. Wanted to spend the day with her."

"Find her. Also, call Sharon and tell her we're going to the hospital for them to check him over." He waves down the medic when they stop the ambulance in front of the restaurant. "He was slipped something, I don't know what." Provenza stands, watching as they load his friend into the truck, "Rusty."

Rusty turns, swallowing. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about what you heard. Let him be the one to tell Sharon."

"I don't keep secrets from her."

"Rusty-"

"Fine." He bites his cheek, "You going to follow him? I'll...go home."

"I need to find Trudy." Louie shakes his head.

The younger man watches, and nods, "I'll ride then." He climbs into the truck with the medics.

Louie continues to wait outside the restaurant, not wanting to cause too much of a scene. Trudy would like that too much. She was taking long. Too long, maybe. He straightens up after a half hour passes, noticing her figure emerge from the door, "Trudy."

Trudy tilts her head to the side, smiling, "Louie." She grins more, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the shit," He moves closer to her, sliding handcuffs over her wrists, "I am thrilled to be the one to do this. Trudy...what's your last name now?"

"Wilson." She answers, glancing around with a hardened smirk.

"Trudy Wilson, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. You have the right to be silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-" Provenza starts, holding her by the arm as he walks her to the car.

"Shut up. I know all of it." Trudy hisses.

"Are your children safe?"

"My daughter is now, I bet, that she knows the truth about that beast."

"I've never wanted to hit a woman before, until just a minute ago." He nearly throws her into the back seat of the car, locking the door from the outside. His blood boils with anger, "What did you give him, Trudy?"

"What makes you think I gave him something?" Trudy grins.

Louie glares into the rearview mirror, looking at her, "He could barely speak. Passed out on the sidewalk."

She nods, "Just like when he's drunk."

"He hasn't had a drop. Couldn't smell anything on him."

"There are plenty of drinks that don't-"

"He dies and this gets chalked up to Murder one. You want that?" Louie is so angry with this woman, his vision almost crossing as he drives her to the police station.

The woman rolls her eyes as she glances out the passenger window, "I'm innocent, Louie."

"My name is Lieutenant Provenza to you. We are not friends."

"Hmmm well, I thought since all those years ago when we-"

"Trudy, for the love of God and everything holy, shut up." Louie shakes his head.

"She knows everything, Louie." Trudy hisses, not much unlike a snake, "No more secrets."

"You want no more secrets? Matt hated you. That's why he never told you that he was back. He didn't want you to know. He hated how you treated Mac and then you ignored her at the funeral...saying anything to her was only to hurt her even further. Sharon has been more of a mother to that girl in the short three years she has known her than in all the time you have." Provenza finally pulls up outside of the precinct, "No more secrets, Trudy."

The middle aged woman has tears in her eyes as the older Lieutenant pulls her from the car.

"You want someone to blame for all of this? Blame yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm pretty sure you got more toppings than actual frozen yogurt." Mac grins to her sister in the back seat. She misses days like this. Days where it was just the two of them hanging out. She knew that attending college soon would take most of those days away from them.

"Why can't I have real ice cream? Mom always buys yogurt and says it's ice cream, I can read, you know." Kate swings her legs while sitting in her booster seat, waiting for her sister to unbuckle her.

"Because you're lactose intolerant." She smirks, looking down at her phone, reading the voicemail that was transcribed into a text. Her smile slowly fades, but she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She deletes the message.

"It means I like toast and I'm tol...tolerant." The toddler nods, looking out the window, "What does tolerant mean?"

"It means you accept something for what it is."

"I accept toast for being toast."

Mac rolls her eyes, smiling, "Lactose intolerance, also called lactase deficiency and hypolactasia, is the inability to digest lactose, a sugar found in milk and to a lesser extent milk-derived dairy products."

Kate tilts her head to the side, staring at her sister through the rearview window for a moment, "Does all that mean something?"

"It means you can't drink milk that comes from animals. You can drink soy milk or almond milk. That's what your Mom buys you. Same thing with frozen yogurt."

"FroYo." She nods, swinging her feet still, "Why are we waiting?"

"One second." The young woman nods, finally finishing her fingers quick glide over the screen. "Okay, can you unbuckle yourself?"

"No. That's why I'm still in my seat." Kate watches her sister, "Why were you laughing earlier when you were driving?"

Mac smirks, "No reason."

"There has to be a reason to laugh and a reason to cry."

The young woman grins, climbing from the driver's seat to the passenger door behind her own, "You're ridiculously smart, you know that?"

"Yes," Kate returns her smile, emerald eyes sparkling.

She rolls her eyes, "My mother called and left a message on my cell phone that..." Mac pauses, not wanting to confuse the young girl, "Was really stupid, but I'm ignoring her and not calling her back because I don't want her in my life."

"Was your mommy not nice to you?"

"Not really, no."

"My mommy is nice. You can share my mommy with me. Then you can be a sister with Eve and Chad and Rusty." Kate grins to her, proud of her offer.

"That's very sweet of you. Thanks, Katie." Mac grins broadly to her. She picks the toddler up, carrying her to the door. She fiddles with her keys a few moments before dropping them onto the plain welcome mat. She sighs, setting Kate down before leaning down to get her keys.

The door opens, Eve standing before them. "Could have told me you were on your way. I would have opened the door for you."

Kate grins, launching herself at her eldest sibling, "Mac-y, Evey is here."

"I see that." Mac smirks, "What's up?" She walks into the house. "In other words, why are you here and where is my fat niece?"

"Not nice!" The toddler calls out.

"Long story." Eve gives her step-sister a knowing nod, "Katie, can you go upstairs and see what Mom and Freya are doing?"

"Mommy is here too? My whole family!" Kate pumps her arm down to her side, grinning and running off in the direction of the steps.

"Something wrong?" Mac furrows her brow.

"Listen, they are upstairs asleep, so she isn't going to take long. Apparently, your mom showed up at the station today. Your dad went down to meet her or get rid of her, I don't know. Julio said they were all watching from the security cameras in the murder room. You mom and Andy started kissing and-"

"Sharon saw the entire thing." Mac finished for her, the blood draining from her face as her skin turned pale.

Eve swallows, "Yeah. Apparently he agreed to go to dinner tonight. He hasn't come home yet."

"In going to kill him." She whispers.

"It could all be a misunderstanding."

"Or he is thinking with his dick instead of his brain." Mac mumbles, bluntly.

"Rusty left here a few hours ago to...I don't know. I haven't heard from him. He was so pissed, Mac." She says softly, "Believe it or not, Andy is a good man. I have faith that he is not that stupid."

"Then you have more faith than I do." The younger woman sighs, reaching into her pocket when her mobile phone vibrates, "Rusty." She listens intently the disconnects the call with a swipe of her screen. A blank look on her face.

"Well?"

"He's...he's at the hospital with Dad."

Eve's eyes widen, "What did Rusty do exactly?"

"I don't know. He didn't give specifics. Just that they are there." The younger woman swallows, "What do I..." She shakes her head, "Should I tell Sharon?"

"No, you go. I will let her know. She isn't...She is kind of down right now, so...I don't know how she will react." The brunette sighs, "Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm fine." Mac runs a hand through her hair, "You said he was with Trudy?"

Eve nods, "That's why Rusty was so pissed."

"Call Uncle Louie. Let him know, but don't tell Sharon yet. I will text you when I find out what's going on." She tugs the front door open.

"Be careful." Eve turns when she sees Mac pull off. She glances to the stairs, wondering what is taking her sister so long.

Kate lies in her mother's California King sized bed, next to her niece who was between she and her mother. She reaches her small hand over, touching Sharon's face. Letting her tiny finger trace around her eyes. The wetness alarmed her, she knew the woman was crying. She doesn't like when Mommy cries.

Sharon opens her eyes slowly, letting the emerald orbs adjust title glowing ambiance of the room due to flameless vanilla lavender candles around the room. She smiles softly.

"Why were you crying?" The toddler asks, her voice hushed.

"I'm fine, honey." Sharon whispers, "I was napping with the baby." She bites the inside corner of her mouth.

"People cry when they're sad."

"I said I'm fine, Katie." She darts her tongue out, licking her dry lips, "How was your time with your sister? Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes and FroYo." Kate grins, looking down at her niece and letting the baby hold her finger in her sleep.

"FroYo? Frozen yogurt?" Sharon smirks.

"Yes and I put the crumbles on top and the cookies and the gummy bears and the beady things, Mac says they're Mango beads...Beads of Mango, Mom!"

"Quiet, don't wake her." She keeps herself from laughing, listening to her daughter, "Was there any yogurt with that?"

"Yes and it was...Mommy, get ready...it was birthday cake flavor. It isn't even my birthday, Mommy." The precocious toddler grins broadly.

"I am quite aware of when your birthday is, trust me." Sharon glances down to the infant still tucked comfortably in the nook her arm. The baby's large eyes watch her aunt, who wasn't much older than she was, "She's listening to you too, now. Continue." She sighs softly.

"Then we went to the akarum. It's where all the fish live."

"Aquarium?" She grins, quickly able to decipher her daughter's ramblings, "Well, they really live in the oceans and the lakes and-"

"No, they live at the akarum." Kate nods, positive in her convictions, "And I asked about where the mermaids were. They said they weren't real." She makes a face.

"And what do you think?"

"I know they're real. You read me the story about them and I was one for Halloween and I saw the movie too."

"Then believe what you want. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sharon chuckles softly, noticing the baby bring her fist to her mouth, "I think she's getting hungry. Should we go downstairs?"

"Yes." Kate nods, standing and jumping off the bed.

"God, Katie. Please, be careful." Her mother gives her a look.

"I am so happy."

"Why are you so happy?" Sharon climbs off of the bed, the baby propped up on her chest, as she leans her free hand down, knowing her daughter would clasp onto it.

"Because I have the best family in the whole world." Kate hops down the hallway.

"I am going to kill your sister for all that sugar." She smirks, shaking her head. She looks at the bottom of the stairs, noticing her elder daughter on the phone, biting her nail. She knew the telltale signs that her daughter is worried. Slowly descending the stairs with her daughter and granddaughter, Sharon watches as the toddler runs off and waits for Eve to touch the screen of her phone, "Baby's hungry."

"Have a nice nap?" Eve tilts her head to the side, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her thin cardigan.

"What's wrong?" Sharon offers the baby to her mother, "Let's sit in the living room so you can feed her and I can have her back."

The younger woman raises an eyebrow, "Milk machine? Dispense when needed?"

"That's what I was for two of you. Chad had colic."

"I remember." She takes the baby, walking to where her mother requested, "I'll wait for you to sit down."

"This can't be good." Sharon sighs, sitting slowly in the high, wing back chair, "Go on."

"You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news."

"Andy isn't cheating on you. I just got off the phone with Lieutenant Provenza, he was keeping an eye on the situation for you. Trudy Wilson is in custody and Rusty didn't do anything he'd regret." Eve nods, watching as the baby suckles from her breast.

Sharon hums with a nod and a soft smirk, "I'm guessing the bad news is to why Trudy is in custody?"

"Yes. As you can see, Mac isn't here."

"Okay."

"Rusty and Mac are at the hospital with Andy. Trudy slipped him something, made him pass out. They're pumping his stomach and keeping an eye on him there."

Sharon brings her knuckle to her lip, swallowing, "Did...did they say anymore?"

"Rusty said he's fine." Eve nods.

"I...I need to be there. Will you keep an eye on Katie?"

"Of course, Mom. Want me to drive you? I know you're terrible when you're emotional." She smiles softly to her.

"I..." Sharon catches her hand trembling and shoves it in her pocket.

"Mom, he's fine. Rusty wouldn't lie about this. You know that. He wouldn't be sarcastic and he wouldn't feed me bad intel." Eve watches her mother, "Let me finish feeding her and we'll go."

"Of course. I know they'd have everything under control." She shakes her head, "I don't know why I ever doubted him."

"Katie, get your shoes on." The younger woman calls out, causing the baby to jump slightly, "Sorry, sweetheart." She whispers to her daughter, bring her hand up to smooth back her peach fuzz hair.

"I'm wearing the snow boots!" Kate calls, running past them.

"It's eighty and sunny out, perfect snow boot weather, obviously." Eve rolls her eyes, "You can't wear snow boots."

"But they match my clothes. They are purple and my shirt is purple." The toddler places her hands at her hips.

"Well, that is true. Wear the snow boots then." Sharon offers her youngest child a smile, watching her run off, "Something my mother always told me, pick your battles. Some things aren't as important as others. That's why you wore ruby red cowboy boots for an entire year when you were about her age."

Eve grins, switching sides with the baby, "You just don't want to hear a song about snow boots in the car."

"You have me there." Sharon grins more, relaxing in the seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Rusty sits at Andy's bedside, watching the man closely. "Mac is on her way."

Black charcoal around Andy's mouth from the hospital staff forcing him to drink activated charcoal and neutralizing whatever drug Trudy had given him. He nods, then looks at the young man, "Rusty, I know you are closer to Sharon than you are to me, but I think of you as my boy too."

"Alright." He answers quietly, unsure where the conversation was going.

"What you heard earlier...I want you to know that I never told your mother, I never even told Mac."

"Keeping a secret like that is still lying." Rusty sighs, adjusting his legs as he sits.

"It has never mattered to me who her real father was. Not once. Because her real father is me. Blood isn't always thicker than water. I've cared for her throughout her life and I have never once-"

He nods slowly, "I know."

Andy nods, his eyes glistening, "She is my little girl. Always has been."

"I know." Rusty says again, "Provenza said your ex left a voicemail on Mac's cell phone about it."

"Probably did."

The young man studies his only honest father figure. "Why does she hate you so much?"

Andy slowly looks over to him again, "I met her at a bar. We were...I was in the process of divorcing my first wife-"

"I didn't know you had a first wife besides Trudy."

"Yeah. Barbara. We married young. Too young, probably. The separation was amicable. I wasn't ready for kids, she wanted them while she was young. I wanted to further my career, as one does. She was a great woman. We still talk from time to time. Exchange Christmas cards." He smiles softly.

"And then?"

"Trudy and I met and she was really...she was young. Younger than me, at least. I picked her up at a bar, we went to a hotel room." Andy sighs, "It was a vicious cycle. Continued for a few months. We'd get drunk, go to a hotel." He nods, "Then she wound up pregnant. Now, this wasn't a woman I was interested in for the romance. I was-"

"You were using her." Rusty nods, "To relieve tension...or just to fuck her."

"You put it bluntly, but yeah." He leans back in his hospital bed. "I married her, quickly. I didn't love her, but I knew that kid needed two parents. When Matt came it all seemed to make sense. I'd deal with Trudy flying off the handle for him. I'd run through damn fire for him." Andy grins, "He was great."

"Trudy didn't love you either, I bet."

"I don't think she did, no." Andy shakes his head, "Didn't matter to me though. My son was my world. However, I loved the sauce then. It was bad. I tried to quit a few times, but...I couldn't. I was an addict. I still am. I always will be."

"So, she hates you because you drank."

"No, she hates me because she's crazy. Blames me for Matt's death."

"That was no one's fault." Rusty shakes his head slowly, "He would have done it sooner or later. He felt like he was nothing without his family."

"I know that." Andy nods, "When Matt was a kid and I was trying to get sober, I'd stay away. I didn't want to bring that life around him. I didn't want to taint his view of me."

"So, instead of thinking and knowing his father is a drunk, you rather he thought you were just an absentee."

"Yes." He adjusts himself in the bed, "However, by doing that, I opened up the window for Trudy to sweep in and turn him against me, which she jumped at. Can't say I blame her."

"Then how did Mac come about?"

"I was going to AA and I had a sponsor. I was at home. I had a feeling she was sleeping with other people since she wasn't sleeping with me. There were a few times here and there, but...whatever. She told me she was pregnant again. I knew there was no way it could be mine because of the due date. I just accepted it."

Rusty raises an eyebrow, "You didn't argue or anything like that?"

"No. She hated that I didn't argue. I knew it was going to be Matt's sibling and I knew Trudy didn't know who the father was. Every kid deserves a father, Rusty." Andy looks to him, "Your real one was shit. I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, but you've taken care of me more than he ever did. More than my birth mother's boyfriend ever did too. So...My real father, despite his past, is actually a pretty decent guy." He smiles to the silver haired man.

Close to an hour passes. His daughter, the one in question and on the tip of everyone's tongue was now standing next to his bed. She had been for a while now. He doesn't mind. Andy loves his daughter just as much as his son, regardless of paternity.

Mac closely watches her father, holding his hand. She senses an uneasiness about him, "How long did they say you have to stay?"

"Twenty-four hours. Just to see if I have a reaction to...whatever it is your mother gave me." He sighs.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry she did that." She swallows.

"You didn't do anything, baby." He reaches an arm up, pulling her into a hug, "You didn't do anything."

Mac returns the hug, letting her guard down a moment, "The message Trudy left on..."

He kisses the top of her head, "Baby, it-"

"I don't want to know." She shakes her head, "I don't care. I don't care if it's true or if it isn't."

"Me either. Never have."

"Okay." Mac whispers, holding him a moment before straightening up, "Black lipstick looks really nice on you, Dad." She smirks.

"There's my sarcastic girl." Andy grins, chuckling to himself with a moan. He looks to the doorway, noticing a figure.

Sharon has her arms folded, a smirk on her face, "Thanks for letting me know what was going on, Mac."

The young woman looks over to her, "I was in a hurry."

"I know." She nods slowly, "I already had words with Rusty. Mind if I talk to your father alone for a moment?"

Mac kisses the top of her father's head once more before walking past her stepmother.

Sharon touches the girl's arm reassuringly as she passes. "A cry for attention?" She circles him, almost like a black widow pulling him deeper into her web, "Today was a hard day for me. I had to see you make out with your troubled ex wife-"

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her." Andy shakes his head slowly.

"Then you agree to dinner with her, for God knows what reason."

"Close the door." He motions.

She sighs, doing as he requested, "I just don't understand what has gotten into you. Are you unhappy with me for some reason or another?"

"I couldn't have Trudy telling Mac that I wasn't her father." Andy folds his arms, "Seems she did anyway, but I had to try to stop her."

Sharon adjusts her posture, standing straighter, "You aren't Mackenzie's biological father?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Rusty heard it at the thing and...I knew i hurt you if even the kid was coming after me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think about it. She's my daughter regardless." Andy catches his wife's eye, "I didn't want her to know, Shar. I didn't want anyone to know."

Sharon walks closer to him in the way she does, her hands clasped together in front of her, "Honestly, I was wondering where the blonde hair came from." She sighs, "How is she? Did you tell her the truth?"

"She doesn't want to know the truth. I don't blame her. It wouldn't change anything except cause her to question herself."

She nods slowly, "All these years...God, honey, I'm sorry." Sharon licks her lips, darting her tongue out a moment as she walks closer to him. "You should have told me about what happened...Why you were going to-"

"Provenza told me how upset you were when you left. I...I hurt you and it's unforgivable." Andy shakes his head slowly.

"You should have called." She whispers.

"Shar."

"I love you more than anything, Andy. Charles used to do this. He was sleeping with half the women at his practice and...I just came to terms that he was never going to stop, so I just needed to accept it...or leave. It was easier that way. To live separate lives instead of doing anything. That's all I could think about when...when you kissed her. It was happening again." Sharon watches him, looking almost broken.

Andy studies her, his eyes moving up to her face slowly. "I'd never...I'd never, Shar."

"It doesn't matter. You should have called. You could have..." She shrugs, "I'm here now and we...I can..."

He takes her hand and brings it to his charcoal stained lips, kissing the knuckles softly. "Provenza arrested Trudy. We have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to...Do you realize she could sue us? She could say she was treated unfairly due to past history with the officer in question...with you, Andy. It opens the department up to lawsuits and-"

"You aren't a part of FID anymore, Sharon."

"No, but that's why I was placed into the position I was. It's my job to worry about these things. Regardless if you're my husband or not, I have to worry about the squad too." She swallows, reaching her other hand out to stroke his hair, "They want to keep you overnight. It's standard."

Andy nods slowly, "Get home to the girls.""

"That's very sweet, but I'm not leaving you." Sharon shakes her head slowly, looking up when she hears a knock against the door, "Come in."

Provenza peeks his head in before fully opening the door, "Am I bothering the two of you?"

"Of course not, Lieutenant. Have any information for me?" Sharon picks her head up, offering the man a smile.

"Yes, Captain. Trudy Wilson is pressing charges, as we thought she would." Louie raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Lieutenant, you can't find any pleasure in this."

Andy chuckles, then groans softly, "Jesus, don't make me laugh."

She sighs, looking between the men, "This isn't a laughing matter. If this was anyone else, they might be believed. It isn't as if you've lied about what happened, because I can see that and Lieutenant Provenza was there when you-"

"Captain, this is your husband!" Louie glares at the woman.

"I am well aware of that. However, when arrests are made, this becomes a work issue." Sharon nods slowly.

Andy sighs, "She's right."

"I'd do it again. I thought you were having a heart attack." Provenza yells at his friend, "I thought you were..." He shakes his head, then glances to the Captain, "Look, you want it to show badly on someone, let it show badly on me. Flynn was a victim here."

"I'm not a fucking victim." Flynn growls.

"Stop, please." Sharon puts her hand up to the both of them. She sighs, "I'll take care of it. Is she still in holding?"

"She was processed for assault on an officer." Louie nods, "They're bullshit charges that won't be able to stick if she's put in front of a judge, though."

"If I can get her to admit intent, then they will." Sharon leans down, kissing the top of her husband's head, "I'll be back after I take care of this. Lieutenant, you'll stay?"

He glances to his boss and friend, "Of course."

Andy watches her, "Shar, let her have it. She doesn't know what you look like. I bet she wasn't paying much attention at the viewing or funeral."

Sharon smirks softly, "I'll be back." She mumbles in his ear before walking back into the hall of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

The tapping of high heels can be heard with her usual gait. A flowered skirt sways with each step. She follows the rookie through the building, though she is no stranger to it. She grins, giving a cordial nod to the terrified man as she makes her way to the woman's office, knocking before entering, "Captain."

Sharon glances up, a grin creeping across her face as she stands, "Brenda, it's been too long."

"Heard you been busy." The blonde smirks, entering the office fully. She moves over to the other woman, pulling her in for a friendly hug, "You look fantastic."

"That's what running after a toddler will give you." She nods, "I can't thank you enough for coming." She motions to the chair in front of her desk.

"I like what you've done." Brenda nods, glancing around, "The artwork is...well, I wouldn't choose it, but this isn't my office anymore." She takes a seat.

"No, it is not." Sharon shakes her head slowly, "Really though, Brenda."

"I'd help any one of y'all any possible way I can. You should know that by now." She places her large black purse next to her seat, picking up a picture frame sitting on the woman's desk, "Is this Katherine now? My, she has grown."

"She's close to being in kindergarten."

"If you ever want a night out with Flynn, Fritzy and I would love to babysit." Brenda nods, "Is this your granddaughter?"

"Yes, Freya. I have some photos in here of her, but I'm sure Julio has more."

"I...I wanted to keep in touch with everyone. It...As stupid as it sounds, it hurts too much sometimes."

"I understand." Sharon reaches over, touching her hand.

"Yes, well." Brenda clears her throat, shaking her head, "That's that, then. Tell me, what's so important that you called me up?"

"Provenza made an arrest a few hours ago, a woman by the name of Trudy Wilson. Charges are assault on an officer and attempted murder."

"That's...pretty heavy."

"Yes, it becomes even heavier when the officer is Andy and Trudy Wilson is really his ex wife." Sharon folds her arms as she sits up in her chair, "I want to be in the room, and I plan to, but I need someone who isn't so connected with him there as well. I figure you're the best person to do that, seeing as you aren't a part of this team any longer."

Brenda nods slowly, "Attempted murder on Andy?"

"Yes, she poisoned him during dinner. Provenza is trying to pile these charges up, but I need to make sure some of them stick and maybe she gets help."

"Are her children-"

"Mac wants nothing to do with her. Trudy kicked her out when Mac told the family she was gay. She has a couple with her current husband, but the husband has charges pending of abuse with her. They're also a bit older. I made arrangements for them to stay with her mother."

Brenda nods again, "Am I allowed to see the case file? Both for this and for the abuse charge?"

"I'll make that available to you, yes." Sharon nods.

"How is Lieutenant Flynn?"

She smiles, "He's fine. They're keeping him overnight, which is standard. I want to get this out of the way before they release her on bail. I don't trust her. I know it's late, so I can not thank you enough for agreeing to this."

"No need to thank me." Brenda shakes her head, taking the folders as they're offered to her, "Had them ready for me?"

"I know you." Sharon grins, "If you have any questions-"

"This is Andy's...second wife?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure. I always remember hearing him speak so fondly of the first one." Brenda leafs through the file on the suspect, including the one of her past altercation with her second husband.

"The first one is great. We share Christmas greetings every year. She isn't the bad guy here."

"I understand, Captain." She nods.

Sharon smiles to her, "Could I get you anything to drink, Chief?"

Brenda lifts her eyes from the file with a smirk, "I'm not your chief anymore, Sharon."

"It's a habit." She stands from her desk chair, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Coffee, tea, a soft drink?" She walks towards the door.

"Some ice water would be great." The blonde closes the files and stands as well, "Actually, I'd love to walk with you if that's alright." She adjusts her jacket.

"Of course." Sharon grins, closing the door of her office behind them as they walk, "So tell me, how are things on the homefront? I see Agent Howard often, but we don't usually speak of things unrelated to work."

"That's just how he is. Don't take it too personal."

"Oh, believe me, I don't."

Brenda grins, "Daddy is doing really well. Real involved with the local veterans group in Atlanta. I visit when I can." She nods, "My brothers been keeping an eye on him." She folds her arms, "Fritzy and I are considering adoption. Me with the short hours...I find myself going stir crazy most of the time. Only so much you can do with a cat. I think it would be good for us. He's on the fence. He'd make a great father though. He was great with my niece, Charlie."

Sharon nods, smiling, "That sounds fantastic." She pats the other woman's arm, "I never got the chance to meet your niece, unfortunately."

"She was a handful. When Rusty was there...as long ago as it was and as silly as this sounds, but it seemed to...It just felt right." They walk slowly to the breakroom. She pours her own coffee, adding far too much sugar than one should add. Nothing unusual to either of them, "How is Rusty?"

"He's fantastic. Studying psychology. He's..." She shakes her head, "I have you to thank for it, really. Despite our differences at first, he's one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. The others being the births of my children and Andy, of course."

"You know, when Lieutenant Provenza told me about it, I just couldn't believe it. I think his words were, 'Andy and the witch shacked up'."

"How eloquent." Sharon smirks.

Brenda chuckles, "Then that daughter...I bet she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Oh, trust me, she runs the house. Since Mac is going off to college soon, Kate is starting to realize that she's going to be alone with her parents for the first time in her life. No siblings at the house twenty four-seven. It isn't sitting well with her. Eve works at the school and watches her when classes are over for us, which means Kate will be able to spend time with the baby. I think that's the only thing that is keeping Katie completely sane and tantrum free." She shakes her head.

"I'm sure she's the best parts of you and Andy. It's probably just as hard on y'all as it is on her."

"I think it might even be harder." Sharon sadly smiles, "I didn't have a full house of children in a long time. Then all of a sudden there's Rusty, and things happened with Andy and we had Kate, then all of our children come back...it's an incredible feeling. Everyone actually gets along. We didn't expect that at all."

Brenda nods, "I'm glad everything is working out for you."

"Yes, as am I. Thank you." She tucks her hair behind her ear, "So, tell me, after looking over the files, do you have a course of action?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Captain. I don't work for your department. I don't work for the LAPD. So really, for the sake of the law, I'm some guy off the street."

"There's no law saying a civilian can't ask questions. Plus, you're with the DA's office. It's a completely different situation." Sharon shakes her head slowly, removing her glasses to wipe them with her cotton t-shirt located underneath her blazer, "Your history with the department will hold. You're separated, but not too disconnected. You are familiar with the staff and now the situation. I have nothing to fear during this."

Brenda nods, "I appreciate the vote of confidence, Captain, but my skills may be a bit tarnished. You may have to pick up a little bit of the slack."

"I want to rip the woman's face off. I want to lay everything out on the table and show her exactly where she went wrong as a wife, as a mother, and as a human being."

"Rage...I never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Sharon."

"No one messes with my family." Sharon shakes her head, finishing her mug of tea and cleaning it, "That is one line she overstepped."

"Are you positive you'll be alright during this interrogation?" Brenda raises an eyebrow.

"Never better." She smirks. The woman return to the office, obtaining the files before nodding to Buzz that they're ready to enter. The entire floor of the murder room seems to empty into the media area. The televisions broadcasting what was occurring in the interview room. "Mrs. Wilson, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor and this is Brenda Leigh Johnson of the DA's office. Have your rights been read to you?"

Trudy Wilson watches the women, "Of course, by dear old Louie Provenza. Man still smells like Old Spice and Bengay."

Buzz smirks, laughing to himself from behind the monitors.

"You are familiar with the Lieutenant?" Brenda picks her head up, taking the lead in the questioning.

"I guess you can say that." Trudy smirks.

"Mrs. Wilson, can you tell us your side of what happened at the Italian restaurant earlier this evening?" Sharon asks.

"My ex husband was coming on to me. We kissed in the lobby of the building. He asked me to dinner, I agreed. He had a bad reaction to something he ate and now he's pinning it on me as poisoning."

"I've seen the video you speak of. There were cameras all over the area." She does her best to remain calm around the woman, "In the video, it was you who asked him to dinner."

"My daughter and I became estranged because of that man." Trudy shakes her head, "I want my daughter back."

"And how old is your daughter, Ma'am?" Brenda tilts her head to the side.

"Sixteen."

"She'll be eighteen in a month." Sharon corrects without thinking.

Trudy smirks, "You look mighty familiar, Captain Raydor."

"I work here."

"I heard." She shakes her head, "I think I'd know my daughter."

"She graduated this past year. Preparing for college." Sharon continues, "She's thrilled to live on campus."

"You seem to know my daughter well." Trudy smirks.

"The entire department knows her, ma'am." Brenda nods, attempting to recapture the room, "You were aware that the Lieutenant was, in fact, a police officer?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure your files tell you plenty. I was married to the bastard once." Trudy shakes her head.

"What was the reason for your divorce?" Brenda opens the file, looking through it again.

"He was a drunk. Did nothing for my kids and I. Terrible father."

"The Captain is not pleased." Tao leans over the younger man's shoulder, looking at the women on the screen, "To say the very least."

Sykes bites the corner of her mouth. "I don't know how she isn't fighting with this woman on the floor right now."

"Give it time. She might." Sanchez smirks, "We should take bets."

"What was your relationship with Lieutenant Flynn at the time of your separation?" Brenda folds her hands on the table.

"He hadn't been living at home for a while then. I'm surprised it took him that long." Trudy tucks her hair behind her ear.

"You were here earlier in the day meeting with Lieutenant Flynn, can you tell us what that conversation was about?" The blonde continues.

"He said he still loves me and would like to leave his wife and come back to me."

"Now, Mrs. Wilson, we have audio of this conversation. Remembering where you are and how serious these charges are, would you like to change your statement?"

Trudy raises an eyebrow, "What do I care? He's a part of your department and Provenza is going to do anything to protect him. So whatever I say here isn't going to matter. Louie hates me ever since we slept together. Got him in trouble with his wife."

"You've had relations with the arresting officer?" Brenda raises her eyebrow.

"Yes."

"May I ask how long ago?"

The woman rolls her eyes, "I don't know...little less than twenty years."

Sharon, too furious to even continue listening to what the woman is saying, begins doing math in her head. She pushes the button under the table to cut the cameras and audio to the media room, and leans in, "Mrs. Wilson, is Louie Provenza the biological father of your daughter, Mac Flynn?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon sits in her seat behind her desk, leaning back slightly with her hand leisurely over her mouth.

"How long have you known?" Brenda paces slowly in front of her.

"Andy told me a few hours ago." Her voice is soft, "I don't know if he knows who exactly the father is. I think he told Louie as a friend, thinking nothing further than that."

"There's another question right there, he may have slept with her, but does he know Mackenzie Flynn is actually his biological child?" The blonde speaks with her hands, formulating her thoughts, "Where is Lieutenant Provenza right now?"

"With Andy at the hospital." Sharon slips her hand to rub the back of her own neck.

"How many people know about the questionable paternity of Mackenzie-"

"Mac...she goes by Mac Flynn."

"Okay." Brenda nods slowly, putting her hand up signifying she understands, "How many people know?"

"Andy, Lieutenant Provenza, Trudy Wilson, Rusty-"

"Rusty..."

Sharon sighs softly, "Yes, he went believing Flynn was cheating on me and-"

Brenda smirks, "He went to defend your honor."

"Yes, I suppose he did." She smiles softly.

The blonde grins, "That's very sweet, Captain."

Sharon shrugs, "Boys will be boys."

"Or he respects you." Brenda nods, "Enough to want to protect you."

"He's my son just as much as my biological children. He knows that."

"So, and I may be reaching here, Mac probably feels the same toward Andy."

"She doesn't want to know."

Brenda puts her hands on her hips, "So, Mac does know."

"No," Sharon begins, "She knows there is a possibility. She doesn't want to know her real paternity. She knows what is real to her. That's all that matters to her."

"Right. Who else?"

"You and myself." The brunette moves her hand to the armrest of her chair, leisurely tapping her nails against the soft leather, "I don't see what-"

Brenda nods, "I don't think she's going to crack, Lieutenant. I want to make sure some of these charges stick. I think the only way that's going to happen is if Mac helps us."

Sharon glances up to the other woman, "Okay." She takes her glasses off for a moment, putting her fingers at the bridge of her nose, "I want to ask my husband first though."

"Lieutenant Flynn isn't going to agree with anything that gets his family involved."

"Neither do I, Brenda, which is why I don't understand-"

"Because a mother doesn't just throw her child aside. A mother protects and defends their child until her hands are bloody and her voice is gone. I think there's a reason Trudy Wilson is back." The blonde looks down to her friend, "I'm surprised you don't feel the same way, Captain."

"She lost a child." Sharon says softly, "I've never experienced that and I pray I never will. I imagine, though, that she's going through emotional and mental turmoil. I'm not a psychologist, but Rusty has rubbed off on me a little bit." She tucks her hair behind her ear, "I've seen Andy during...and..." The brunette swallows, uncomfortable suddenly with the flood of emotions she was attempting to keep at bay, "I wouldn't wish that feeling on my worse enemy, even Trudy Wilson."

"I'm just telling you, Sharon. Something else is going on here. It may not be mental illness and it may not be revenge...it might, but I doubt it. Why would she wait until now to-"

"I don't know much about her except what I've seen and what little Mac has spoken of to me."

Brenda shakes her head, "How about I go and ask Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn for their statements?"

"Feel free." Sharon nods, "I'd rather you did it anyway. I don't want it to appear partial coming from my office."

"It will appear partial coming from me, but I'll record it so it doesn't appear as if I am picking and choosing what they say." She sighs, looking at the woman again, "I'll deal with this, Sharon. Don't worry." The blonde picks up her large black purse, putting the files she needs into it, "I'll be back."

"Brenda?"

Brenda turns quickly, looking at her, "Yes, Captain?"

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you for helping us." Sharon replies softly.

"I didn't do anything yet."

"You did not need to come, but you did. It has been a...very difficult few months around here and for my family in particular. So, I thank you for whatever help you are able to offer." She nods, offering a slight smile, her emerald eyes glistening.

Brenda's eyes widen, "Oh God, Captain, are you crying?" She walks closer to her, "Don't cry, please." She answers nervously.

Sharon waves her hand, "I'm fine, just give me a minute, please."

"I can't leave if you're crying." She shakes her head, "Whole damn squad is going to think I made you cry. Now, how about I take you home while on my way to the hospital? You need some rest."

She stands, taking a moment to collect her feelings.

Brenda reaches out, touching the other woman's arm, "Sharon, you don't have to be the only strong one, you know."

"Since Andy's relapse, the kids have-"

"Andy relapsed?"

Sharon looks at the other woman, a tear escaping from her eye and trickling down her cheek without her face distorting with emotion. She quickly wipes it away with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"I've been..." Brenda swallows, looking out into the Murder Room where some of the other detectives were still at work, "Don't hesitate to call me. Don't ever...These people are my friends and family and I've let them down-"

"If I couldn't stop him, what makes you think that you could have?"

"I don't know, but I could have been there." She shakes her head, "Get your things. I can drop you off."

Sharon straightens her stance, "Yeah, okay." She nods, pulling on her blazer and picking up her vintage purse, "Question Andy first. I don't want Provenza-"

"I've dealt with them in the past, Captain." Brenda offers her a smile, "They ever tell you about the time they found a dead body at Provenza's home and decided to ignore it in favor of a Dodger's game first?" She puts a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder as she walks with her through the building. Brenda drives the woman home in near silence.

Sharon nods to her as she slowly moves from the car, walking up the pathway to the front of the house, quickly opening the door and stepping inside. She notices the light from the television coming from the living room, the house otherwise dark, "You're awake?"

Looking over his shoulder, he smiles to her, "Of course I'm awake, it's almost midnight." Motioning to the television, Rusty nods, "Put your stuff down and come sit. He's about to hack the door open with the axe."

"Where are the girls?"

"Did you not hear the part about it almost being midnight? They're asleep."

She smirks, slowly unloading her shoulder of her purse and removing her blazer and laying it over the back of a nearby chair, "You've seen this movie-"

"A hundred and thirty seven times...sorry, thirty eight now. I call it an accomplishment." He watches her, "How is Andy?"

"Brenda is heading over to question him now."

"Who is Brenda?" He wraps an arm around him as she curls up to his side on the sofa.

"Brenda Leigh Johnson. Can you believe it?"

Rusty smirks, shaking his head slowly, "Called in the big guns?"

Sharon shrugs, "I didn't want my department, or anyone in the LAPD, touching this one. Though Brenda knows Andy, she won't be considered partial because of her work for the DA's office."

"Good idea." He nods, "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you?"

She swallows, "I'm fine."

"Nah." Rusty tilts his head down to look at her, "You're barely holding it together, but I'm not the girls and I'm not your husband. I can see it in your eyes when you feel like you're about to fall apart. You've looked this way for a little over a month." He rubs her arm reassuringly, "You don't have to put up a front for me."

Sharon feels the burn of tears return to her eyes as she hugs the young man closer, "I want things to be how they were before."

"Before Matt came?"

"Some of it."

Rusty nods slowly, "I can see why you'd feel that way."

"Is it wrong?"

"No, why would it be wrong?" He smirks, "He came back for a reason. Not only to give himself closure, but to put himself on better terms with his father and to be there for his sister."

"But now, fucking Trudy Wilson is back and God only knows what she'll do."

"Such language." Rusty teases playfully, "It was her son too."

"And Mac is going to question everything she's ever known because Trudy Wilson can't keep her mouth shut and just wants to hurt Andy, not like he wasn't hurting enough already." Sharon doesn't move, but keeps her eyes on the television, "She made sure that the department knew Provenza is Mac's real father."

"What?"

"Don't tell her. She doesn't want to know, she doesn't know that I know, and I don't want her to know that you know, know what I mean?"

"Patient and Doctor confidentiality." He smiles to her, "We'll keep her safe. Don't worry."

"Brenda thinks it would be a good idea for Trudy to see Mac...maybe let Mac stick it to her." The brunette tucks her hair behind her ear, "I don't want to put Mac through that."

"Because you're thinking like a rational person, but Trudy Wilson needs to be put away, either in prison or in a hospital somewhere. She needs to be dealt the cards she was dealing. She needs to hear it from the one that took the heat of her hate. Understand?"

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

Rusty nods, "That's a good idea."

"She's asleep too?"

"She went to spend the night at the hospital. Doesn't want to leave Andy's side." He smiles softly, "So, you can see, even though she knows that Andy probably isn't her biological father, he'll always be her Dad, no matter what."

Sharon smirks, "I love her like my own."

"I know." Rusty grins, "Even caught her referring to you a Mom today a few times. It was pretty hilarious. I don't even think she realizes she's doing it, mostly because that's what she calls you when she's around Kate, just so Kate doesn't get confused or whatever. Kate's a smart girl though, takes a lot to confuse her, you know?" When he doesn't hear a response, he looks down at the woman again, noticing she's asleep. The young man gently removes her glasses and lets her sleep against him, moving slowly to get more comfortable on the sofa without waking her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Chief Johnson." Louie Provenza grins broadly, quickly discarding the magazine he was flipping through to the side table next to him as he stands, "It's been too long."

"Sit, sit. You may not like why I'm here." Brenda Leigh Johnson nods, motioning for him to sit as she takes the seat next to him, "And please, I'm not your Chief anymore. Just call me Brenda."

"Nah. I'll stick with Chief."

"Do as you please, but when you make this statement, you're going to refer to me as Mrs. Howard."

He raises his eyebrows, "Mrs. Howard?"

"Yes. I changed my name to aid with the whole adoption thing-"

"Adoption?" Provenza chuckles to himself softly.

"Yes, yes, but I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk to you about what happened at the restaurant today with Lieutenant Flynn and Trudy Wilson." Brenda nods, "Now, she said there was some kind of, preferential treatment since y'all had an affair years ago."

The older man's face seems to ashen as he hears the words escape her mouth, "It was...There was no affair."

"Are you saying Mrs. Wilson was lying, Lieutenant?"

He pauses, leaning back in his seat with a defeated lookin to his face before he responds, "We slept together once, but there was no affair. Not by any means."

"Could you go into more detail?" Brenda tilts her head to the side, "How did it happen?"

"How do you think it happened?" Provenza makes a face.

She sighs heavily, giving him a look, "You know what I mean, Lieutenant."

_Half past midnight. The moon nearly nonexistent because of the streetlights. Andy Flynn's head bobbing in the back seat of the car, barely conscious due to alcohol consumption. They were younger men then. Eighteen years ago was a long time for anyone. They both had dark hair then._

_Louie Provenza's Camaro rolls up to Flynn's house. He usually didn't do this. He usually brought Andy to his house. However, his wife at the time, Heather, was fed up with it as it turned into an occurrence for every other night instead of once in a while._

_It was no secret that Flynn wasn't happy in his marriage. He and his wife were married out of circumstance instead of love. Everyone knew it. He loved his son though. Would give his right arm to the boy who looked just like him._

_Trudy Flynn holds the door open for the other man and follows behind them when Provenza holds Flynn up, taking him to the bedroom. She waits downstairs on the sofa, arms folded, "Who the fuck gets drunk on a Tuesday?"_

"_It was a hard day at work. There was a kid killed by a schoolmate." Louie stands, running his hands through his hair, "Hey, Heather's probably asleep. I don't really want to wake her. Would you mind if I slept on your couch tonight?"_

_She offers him a smile, "Of course not. Something I can get you?"_

"_This is going to seem...I haven't eaten since lunch and, I'd rather not have a terrible hangover in the morning. Would you mind if I made myself a sandwich or something?"_

_Trudy tilts her head toward the kitchen, smirking when the man follows her, "So, how is Heather?"_

"_She's...It's just like it was last time, but...I don't know. Something about her, you know?" Louie watches the other woman._

"_I'm sure she's great." The woman raises an eyebrow, smirking._

_He rolls his eyes, "What do you want from me?"_

"_Your marriage is about as good as mine."_

"_That isn't saying much."_

_Trudy chuckles a little, "You're lucky though. You can handle your liquor for the most part and there's no kids involved this time for you. Matthew doesn't need to see his father like this. I don't want him to."_

"_Don't worry. I'm sure Matt has no idea what's going on. He's still young."_

"_That's when they're most impressionable. They teach children languages at that age because they can retain it better." She has tears in her eyes._

_Louie shakes his head, moving closer to her, "Oh hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

"_It's fine." Trudy waves him off._

"_It's not. I shouldn't have-"_

"_Please." She turns suddenly, looking him in the eye. Her gaze slowly sinks to his lips before she leans into him, placing her lips against his in a deep kiss._

Louie Provenza looks up to the blonde in front of him, "I guess you can pretty much...infer the rest."

"Yes, Lieutenant, thank you." Brenda Leigh nods, paying close attention to him, "Now, what exactly happened tonight that led to your arrest of Trudy Wilson? First off, why were you there?"

He sighs, "I didn't want him doing something stupid again."

"Like drink?"

Louie nods, even though that wasn't the real answer, it may have been part of it, "Yeah."

Brenda smirks, "Like cheat on his wife?"

"Yes."

"So, you were there prior to being called upon."

"Correct."

She nods slowly, "Continue. Then what happened?"

"Flynn came staggering out...I thought he was drunk." Provenza uses his hands to speak, which he has always done, "I thought...not again." He sighs, "The last thing I'd want is for him to break the Captain's heart more...and Kate...That's all that kept running through my head."

"Kate being his daughter Katherine Flynn."

"Of course. I love that kid."

Brenda smiles, "I'd expect no less, Lieutenant. What happened after he came out of the restaurant?"

"He passed out...it was bad. His chest was hurting. I thought he may have been having another heart attack."

"Okay, so, what made you connect what was happening to Lieutenant Flynn to his ex-wife Trudy Wilson?"

"She just...the smile on her face spoke volumes."

"You brought her in for a smile?"

"It was more than that. I could tell he was drugged. I've been in this line of work a long time. He walked in just fine. Nothing was wrong, came out a mess. You know it when you see it." Louie Provenza nods, "I wouldn't have arrested her if I didn't think she did something wrong, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, Lieutenant." She stops the tape, leaning in ever so slightly, "How long have you known Mac Flynn wasn't Andy's biological child?"

He raises his eyebrow, "I don't see what that-"

"Trudy Wilson says it's yours."

"What?"

Brenda Leigh continues, "Is there a possibility that you could be the biological father of Mackenzie Flynn?"

Louie thinks back, trying to remember what the girl looked like. Mac resembled his eldest daughter with his first wife Liz, and his sister, and he never would have thought of it until someone pointed it out to him, "I..."

She reaches over, patting his knee, "Don't worry about it, just think about it a little more." The blonde rises from the chair and makes her way to Andy's room, knocking gently on the doorframe before walking in more, seeing the man in the bed, watching the television he had pulled to be in front of him, "Lieutenant Flynn."

"Chief!" Andy answers excitedly.

"Ya know, I'm not even going to bother correcting you boys anymore." She tucks her hair behind her ear, "What are you watching?"

"Highlights from the ballgame that was on earlier." He motions, with a wave of his hand before turning off the small television, "I can't believe you came in to see me."

"Well, you may not be so excited in a minute." Brenda Leigh rubs his shoulder gently, "I need to know what happened during your dinner today."

Andy shakes his head, "I don't remember a damn thing about it. Not one bit. Just that she wants to see Mac. Trudy was always terrible to Mac." He glances over to her, pushing the television away from his face, "I won't have her being mean to my little girl."

She nods slowly, offering a smile to him, "Nothing at all?"

"No, I've been trying, but that's the only thing that continues to play over and over again in my head." He replies quietly.

"Mac is not your biological child."

"She's my daughter."

Brenda watches him closely, "I know. That wasn't-"

"It doesn't matter to me if she's mine or if she isn't. I don't care, you know? She doesn't either. She doesn't want to know. Told me so herself." He nods, "I offered to take a test for her, but she knows how it will end."

"And that is?"

"She'll have to hear the truth." Andy swallows, "Except the truth isn't held in some kind of blood test, it's held in my heart. She's been mine since before she was born and always will until the day I die...and after."

She nods again, "I understand." She glances to his heart monitor, seeing it quicken, "Alright, Lieutenant, calm down. Just one more question, has Trudy Wilson ever mentioned to you who the father may be?"

"I never cared. I never asked. I never wanted to know." He looks to her, "Still don't."

"They found drugs in your system that are commonly used as a date rape drug, so we have her. However, these are questions I need to ask."

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like them." Andy leans his head back, "I'm glad you came to visit though. You should see Kate, Chief. She reminds me of you."

Brenda Leigh laughs softly, "I bet Sharon loves that."

"She'll grow into a strong, powerful woman. What's not to love?" Andy flynn grins.


	16. Chapter 16

"What can I do to help?" Mac follows her stepmother through the house, "I know you can use me for something."

"It's a little more than that." Sharon shakes her head, "Your father wouldn't want you involved and-"

"I'm almost eighteen. I'm almost old enough to legally make my own decisions.

She stops at the kitchen, pouring hot water over a teabag in her favorite mug. She slowly turns to the side as she picks the bag up by the string, dunking it in and out of the hot water, "I don't want you to have to..." She takes a deep breath, "Almost is the word there, Mac. Legally, you're supposed to be with your mother right now."

"Legally, I can become an independent minor if I want. That's what Rusty did."

"That was different." Sharon shakes her head slowly,

"Really? How much different?" She replies sarcastically.

"He was left at a zoo after years of physical, mental, and emotional abuse at the hands of his mother and her various boyfriends. So please, Mac, tell me how his situation is anything like yours." The brunette snaps, looking at the teenager, "He had to rely on his own devices to live from day to day while being...while being abused even more by complete strangers in order to make a little money so that he wouldn't starve." She feels her eyes grow hot and she focuses on her mug of tea.

Mac steps back, looking out the large window on the side of the house leading to the back yard, "He doesn't talk about it."

"Yes, you may have had some mental and emotional abuse, but other than that, your father made sure you were taken care of. You never wanted for anything, or-"

"Yeah, alright." Of course she was complaining to the wrong person. Why would her stepmother care about her anyway? She swallows, "I'm going to...I've got things to-"

Sharon knows she shouldn't have done that. The words tumbled out faster than she could catch them, "Mac, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I'm...I'm not as good as Rusty, or as pretty as Eve, or as funny as Kate-"

She sighs heavily, "Stop. I don't expect you to be anyone except for Mac Flynn." Sharon moves closer to the girl before pulling her against her chest, "That's all I've ever expected you to be, and all I ever want you to be."

Mac stiffens within her embrace, "Then you can understand why I want to stick it to Trudy."

"I want you to do this for the right reasons, not because-"

"I hate her. I hate her with a passion, Mom. I hate-"

"Mom?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, smiling a little.

"Sorry, it's...I'm in the habit of saying it around Kate so she doesn't get confused and..." Mac looks to the other woman, "Please, let me do this. Let me help my Dad."

"Brenda asked your father about it last night."

"And?"

"He doesn't want you to do it." Sharon's voice is soft, gentle almost.

"I-"

Picking her hand up to stop her, she continues, "But, I know you need to, for closure and whatnot, so-"

Mac grins, finally wrapping her arms around the woman tightly, "Thank you, Sharon. Thank you."

Sharon smirks, hugging her closer in return, "If you get uncomfortable at any time, you can leave."

"What if she tries to take me with her?"

"She can't. We found the drugs in Andy's system. We just need to find her in possession of them or get her to confess." She nods, not really wanting to let the girl go, "We have warrants to search her house, her vehicle, and her purse. We're going to find them, Mac."

Mac nods a little, feeling actual love by a motherly figure for the first time. It didn't even matter what Sharon was saying anymore. Her hug meant more to Mac than anything said. She feels herself begin to cry, not necessarily wanting to, but needing the release of her pent up emotions throughout the years.

Sharon can feel the young woman breaking down. She holds her tighter, stroking her blonde hair. She absently kisses her temple, "Everything will be fine, honey. It will be hectic at first, but we'll get through it. I promise you."

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely, that is what family does for one another. You are as mush my family as my other children." She smiles.

Mac picks her head up, collecting herself as she moves away from Sharon, "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready."

"Would you like to borrow one of my blouses?"

"I...I don't have anything nice like you do." She shakes her head slowly.

Sharon takes the girl's hand, her mug of tea in the other, "Come along."

"I have to go to the bathroom first, and then I-"

"Your blades aren't there, Mac." The older woman says simply, "You don't need them."

Kate opens her eyes wide, swallowing, "I do need them, I use them to..." She feels her heart begin to beat faster, the panic setting in and the only way of relieving the pressure was discovered and gone for her.

Sharon watches her, "Eve used to cut herself when she was your age. A few years younger. She couldn't function with how things were between her father and myself. She nearly killed herself doing it, accidently cut her wrist too deep. I had to check her in to a counseling center."

"Before or after she saved you?" She begins to calm herself, or at least try.

She raises an eyebrow, smirking, "She told you about that?"

Mac nods slowly, "We were talking about our mothers." She swallows, "She never told me about the counseling center."

"Ask her about it sometime. I don't know how willing she is to talk about her experience, but it is worth a shot if you think it may help you. I think it just might."

She bites her lip, "It's...it helps me feel. Like...the pressure gets to be too much sometimes and I can't...I can't deal."

"We'll figure something else to alleviate your pressure." Sharon nods, leading the young woman to the large wardrobe containing a wide variety of clothing in various colors and fits, "Wear whatever you would like."

Mac looks to her, "Really? Anything I want?"

"Yes, at any time. Just let me know what you choose."

"There is...you have a lot of clothes."

Sharon hums a chuckle, "Need me to help you?"

"I would like that, yes please." She sighs, "I always just wore what was comfortable. Baggy clothes, an occasional pair of skinny jeans."

"And you want to...impress her, of sorts. Show her up, as my mother would say."

Mac nods, "She always makes fun of what I wear. I want her to feel like I am better than her."

"You are better than her." Sharon smiles, pulling out a pair of black pencil legged pants that hut just above the ankle, "Are you able to walk in heels?"

"I train in heels, actually. They build calf muscles faster and stronger."

"Is that a yes?"

Mac nods, "Believe it or not."

Sharon pulls out some of her more expensive pairs of shoes, nude heel with a red bottom, "And for a shirt..." She bites her lip in thought, looking through her blouses, "Green is your favorite color, right?"

She nods again, "I like red too."

"If you want to impress, wear red when you dress." She laughs a little to herself, "I can fix your hair for you, maybe a touch of makeup if you would like."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I want Trudy Wilson to see what I see anytime I look at you, an intelligent young woman with looks to die for and a sense of humor like no other." Sharon grins, "You impress me with anything that comes out of your mouth, Mac. She should see what she has missed out on."

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Mac looks down at the clothes with a soft smile.

"I will put these on your bed. I'm thinking a black blazer as well. We can decide when you finish."

"What about Katie?"

"What about her? She stayed with Eve last night. Your father should be discharged this afternoon. He probably won't even recognize you." She smirks.

Mac grins, nodding, "Hopefully not." She walks toward her bedroom, using her own shower. Never has she ever experienced such love from another person who was not her brother or father. She almost feels as if she doesn't deserve it. This makeover, the clothing. She deserved none of it. However, she allows her stepmother to use her expensive makeup and stylize her hair before pulling on the clothing. Stopping to look at herself in the mirror, she begins to grin.

"How did we do?" Sharon asks, dressed in a white cotton robe and wet hair after just getting out of the shower herself.

"I look...I look incredible." She reaches out, ready to give her stepmother a hug.

"No, no, no. That is silk, honey. Nothing wet." She grins, walking to her bedroom, "Let me finish and we can go."

Mac continues to stare at herself in the full length mirror, laughing to herself. She takes a picture of herself and uploads it to several of her social networks. She feels simply amazing and, maybe for the first time in her life, beautiful.

The car ride is relatively quiet and Sharon feels a sense of pride in the renewed confidence illuminating from her stepdaughter, "Are there any questions before we get there that you do not necessarily want to ask me in the office?"

"Can I yell at her?"

She smirks, "I do not care what you do as long as you don't threaten her or otherwise harm her."

Mac nods, "So, that's a yes." When she receives a look from the woman, she smiles. "Is this waterproof mascara?"

"Yes."

"Are you able to run in these shoes?"

"If I need to, but try to refrain from such activity whilst wearing them. They are the most expensive part of your ensemble."

"Okay." Mac nods slowly, "I feel like a professional."

"You will be attending Berkeley soon, you should feel like that once in a while." Sharon smiles softly, "You're growing up, Mac."

"A fact which I'm painfully aware."

"If, when you finish your studies, you would like a job working in the office, just let me know. I wouldn't mind some help with paperwork here and there."

She smiles, "Thank you."

After arriving to the parking garage and walking with her stepmother to the elevator and later Murder room, she raises an eyebrow when everyone watches her from their seats. Provenza even going as far as to stand at his desk to gawk at her.

Sharon waves a hand in the air to them, "It's just a little makeup. Return to what you all were doing." She escorts Mac to her office.

"Was that Flynn's daughter?" Buzz raises an eyebrow.

"If it was, she doesn't look like the same person she did a few weeks ago." Sykes shakes her head, "Anecdote beautiful." When receiving a pointed look from Provenza, she clarifies, "I mean, not that she didn't before, Lieutenant, but she looks like an adult and not the tomboy field hockey player she usually does. More grown."

Provenza slowly returns to his seat, the girl looks exactly like his sister did at that age, as well as his daughter. There is no longer any doubt in his mind where true paternity lies, but he knew the young woman thought only of Andy as her father, and he was fine with that. He wouldn't mess that up for her.

Sharon reemerges from her office, "Okay, so where are we this morning?"

Tao glances up from his computer screen, adjusting his glasses on his face, "They are bringing Trudy Wilson back up to our interview room per your request. Her place was searched and the pills we needed were found inside the inner lining of her purse inside a small re-sealable bag."

Sanchez rolls his eyes, "Bottom line, we got her dead to rights."

"We are going to put the final nail in her coffin, however." Sharon nods.

"With what, Captain?" Provenza glances to her.

She smirks, "Mac Flynn."

He raises his eyebrows, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Trudy Wilson is a very unstable person. Mac's presence may trigger-"

"Lieutenant, they will be surrounded by police. If Trudy Wilson attempts anything that may harm or otherwise damage Mac Flynn, we can and will intervene. We aren't doing this just for Andy, we are also doing this for a young woman who was mentally, emotionally, and verbally abused during her entire childhood by her mother. Mac needs closure and we are going to let her have that." Sharon nods to him.

"By dolling her up and sending her in with her batshit crazy mother? I'm sorry, Captain, but that has trouble written all over it."

Sharon smiles softly, "Lieutenant, may I speak to you in the conference room for just one moment?"

Provenza rolls his eyes, but obliges his superior and rises from his desk, stalking to the place she asked him to go.

"Thank you." She makes a sweeping motion with her hand as he walks past her, following behind him and closing the door, "How did your talk with Brenda go yesterday?"

"It went, what's there to say?"

"Did anything alarm you during your talk with her?"

Provenza slowly looks her in the eye, realizing what she was hinting at, "Oh, you mean how I'm the biological father of my best friend's only living child with his ex-wife? Yeah, it was alarming, Sharon."

"It changes nothing, Louie." Sharon slowly slips her hands into the pockets of her black pencil skirt.

He laughs, almost bitterly, "I'm not the type who hears they have a kid and ignores it. I take care of each and every one of my own. I have children spanning wives and even one whose mother I wasn't married to. I am not a deadbeat father."

"That's just the thing, Lieutenant, she already has a father. She doesn't wish to know, via a biological standpoint, her true paternity. You need to honor her wishes." She nods.

"She looks like my daughter and my sister. My sister died a few years back. Car accident." He swallows, "I want her to know that if she ever needs anything that she can come to me."

"She already knows that." Sharon gently touches his upper arm, "She will always know that."

Provenza sighs, "You'll tell me if-"

"Of course." She offers him a soft smile, "Now, do you need a moment to collect yourself?"

"No, I'm alright." He nods, opening the door to the rest of the office.

"How many children do you have anyway?" Sharon watches him.

"I lost track a long time ago." Provenza replies sarcastically, providing a smirk as he returns to his desk.

Sharon enters her office, looking to the young woman sitting in the oversized green chair, "They should be up any minute with Trudy. Do you still want to go through with this? We have her, but I want to give you the chance to speak not only on behalf of your father, but on behalf of yourself. Many don't get that chance."

"I know." Mac nods, "And I can't thank you enough." She smiles, "Is it bad that I'm excited about this?"

The smirks, folding her arms, she picks her head up when there's a knock at the side door, "Come in." She calls.

Sykes peeks her head through, glancing to both of them, "Trudy Wilson is in Interview Two."

"Thank you, Detective."

Mac stands from her seat, rubbing her hands together, "Let's get this show on the road." She grins broadly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Everything okay, Captain?" Sykes watches as the woman uneasily and uncharacteristically adjusts her posture from time to time. She looks to the monitors, "I'm sure she'll be great."

"It isn't Mac I'm worried about." Sharon shakes her head slowly, finally settling on resting her elbow on the table containing the monitors.

"Sanchez wouldn't let anything happen to her."

She chuckles softly, "I don't doubt that."

Buzz smiles, adjusting the focus on the cameras in the other room via the computer, "How is Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Oh, I'll be retrieving him after this is all over." Sharon smiles, glancing to the man next to her, "I spoke to him this morning. Nursing staff says he's in good spirits and didn't cause much trouble overnight."

"Probably because Lieutenant Provenza left after Chief Johnson spoke with them. She sent over her recordings and files for you, ma'am. They should be on your desk. Said there was a break in the adoption thing and she had to-" Tao sits at the other side of his superior officer.

"That's great." Sharon nods, smiling. She leans back in the chair and sighs, "What's taking the two of them so long." She feels the presence of Lieutenant Provenza behind her, knowing he wouldn't want to miss anything.

Sanchez stands with the young woman outside the door to the interview room, "Mac, if you start to feel uncomfortable, you can go. Whenever you need to."

"I'm not going to feel uncomfortable, Julio." Mac grins broadly, walking through the doorway when he opens the heavy door for her. She looks to her mother, slightly disheveled from an entire night in lock up.

"Another pretty one. Where do you find these poor excuses for officers? Playboy?" Trudy Wilson sneers.

Julio glances to the young woman, pulling out the chair for her, which she declines.

"I don't need to come from Playboy. I don't need to be a cop." Mac stands in front of her, placing her hands at her hips. Confidence radiating from her, "I will however take this time to emphasize how terrible of a person you are."

"You have no right to-" Trudy watches her, "Mackenzie."

"Mac. My name is Mac."

"I named you Mackenzie. I will call you what is on your birth certificate." She smirks, "That's cute how you actually look like a woman for a change."

"I have always been a woman. Clothing does not make a person who they are, they say what they are. They feel what they are."

"Women do not like women. They do not fall in love with them." Trudy shakes her head, "That's why I sent you to that fucking institution. Didn't they teach you anything? Your legs were all cut up and you did it to yourself. There's something wrong with you. Don't you get it?"

"Watch it." Sanchez growls.

Mac paces ever so slowly, folding her arms, "Why did you poison Dad?"

"He's a sad excuse for a man. He had it coming."

"How does he have a poisoning coming?" She shakes her head, "That was all you. That was you taking whatever you gave him-"

"Belladonna mixed with some things. Made it myself." Trudy smirks.

"That's disgusting."

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." She shakes her head, "All the years he put me through. All the drunken nights, all the times he didn't come home. He was a terrible man. The worst."

"He was an alcoholic. It's an addiction. It's an illness." Mac watches her, "You did nothing to help him. You brainwashed Matt and I to hate him-"

"Don't you dare say his name."

"-when in reality, the only reason you did that was because you were afraid we'd love him more. Guess what, I do. My father is one of the most loving, caring people I've ever met. He'd give his life if it meant protecting another."

"He killed Matthew."

"He didn't. Matt killed himself because he was in love. In love, and his family died." Mac glares at her, "You didn't even know him because he didn't want you to. He hated you so much for the way you treated me."

"The way you said I treated you." Trudy watches her intently, "Everything you ever told him was probably filled with lies."

"You've ignored me and verbally abused me as I grew up because you didn't want me since before I was born, Fact. You found me kissing my friend Ashley in my room, Fact. When I told you what I was feeling, instead of being motherly and accepting...I don't know why I thought you would, you never have been...You told me that homosexuals were a plight in modern day society, Fact. I tried to kill myself because I wasn't wanted, Fact. You dropped me off at an institution for a psychological evaluation for my homosexuality, not the attempt on my life, and since I was under the age of eighteen at the time, was unable to check myself out without an older sibling or guardian, Fact. There was actually nothing wrong with me with exception to depression, Fact." She lists, using her fingers to keep track, "Are any of those things I just said false?"

The older woman glides her tongue over her teeth, watching her, "No, they are not." A look of defeat washes over her face.

"To let you know what I've done since then, I've become great friends with my sister and even my step-siblings. We're happy and Sharon, my stepmother, is more woman than you will ever be... More than a mother than you even tried to be. She loves me more than you ever did." Mac nods, "They're all great people who love me and accept me for exactly who I am. I'm about to go to college, for teaching, I think. I received a field hockey scholarship to aid in my schooling. I've worked at my school's summer camp for two years now. I've had a girlfriend for over a year now, who I plan to marry someday. I'm more confident and happy than I ever have been in my entire life. So, I think I should thank you for sending me away. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been protected by my step-sister, Dad wouldn't have known I was even there. He wouldn't have signed me out and he wouldn't have shown me what a family really is. I wouldn't have found a best friend in my step-brother. I would have still been in that institution, wasting away because I know you never would have come to get me."

"You finished?" Trudy doesn't look at her daughter, she can't.

"No. I never want to hear from you or see you again. I never want you to call me or try to see me. You've lost that chance and since you stole it from Dad, he is the only one I can depend on anymore."

"I think it's cute how you talk about dad this and dad that when he isn't even your father."

"No, see, blood doesn't always constitute fatherhood. I don't care because my father, the man who I've always known as such, will always be my father. I have no desire to know the truth."

Trudy leans forward, smirking, "He may be closer than you think."

"Yeah, okay, well..." Mac shrugs, "Is there anything else you have to say to me? An apology? Even a simple message of love?" When her mother doesn't move or otherwise speak up, she nods, "That's what I thought." She leaves the room, Sanchez in toe.

Julio squeezes the young woman on the shoulder, "That was something." He grins to her, "Feel better?"

Mac nods almost absently, "Could you um...could you tell Sharon I'm going to wait in her office?"

He nods, watching her jog off.

Sharon steps out of the media room, glancing to Julio who was standing there alone in the hallway, "Where did she go?"

"Your office. Looked upset." Sanchez answers honestly, "She was great in there, Captain. You couldn't see her face from the screens, I know, but she was awesome."

"Thank you, Detective." She nods to him, "I'm going to go to my office. Andy is to be released soon." Sharon offers him a smile, "Thank you for going in there with her."

"I wouldn't have let anyone else." He smiles ever so slightly to her, watching her walk back toward her office. He lifts his mobile phone from his belt hook, touching the face on the screen to dial Eve. He does this sometimes. He needs to hear her voice from time to time.

Jumping ever so slightly as the song plays on her phone, jarring her awake from her nap on the sofa, Eve reaches over, picking up her phone. She brings it to her face after sliding her finger across the screen, "Hello?" She licks her lips, clearing her throat.

"Hey. Were you asleep?" He smiles at the sound of her voice, a voice with the ability to instantly calm him when he needed it to.

"Freya's napping, so...possibly." She smirks, yawning, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a rough day." He sighs, walking to his desk, "Mac did a great job." Julio sits in his desk chair, reclining back.

Eve raises an eyebrow, "What did Mac do?"

"Captain gave her the opportunity to say a few words to her mother before she's put away." He shrugs, "She was great. We should buy her something nice."

She chuckles softly, the rumbles coming from the back of her throat, "We should?"

"Yeah, do something good for her."

"I was referring to your use of the term 'we', Julio."

"I know, I was ignoring you."

Eve smirks, "It was cute."

"Yeah, whatever." He smirks, "Think you could bring the baby in today?"

"Mom brings Andy home today, doesn't she?"

"She is leaving in a few minutes." Julio nods, "I thought Provenza and Sykes would want the chance to hold her before your mother stole her away. DDA Hobbs is here too and she's been asking me about her."

"Andrea can come over whenever she'd like. She knows that." She answers incredulously, "They are all welcome over whenever they'd like, but yes, I will bring her in. How much longer are you there?"

"All day, as usual."

Eve nods, "I should be there in an hour or so. It was trouble getting myself to look half decent without having to worry about Freya. Plus, she will be hungry when she wakes up. So...I will be there when I get there."

"I will be here." Sanchez smiles as he touches the area of the phone to disconnect the call.


	18. Chapter 18

Sharon signs another medical form at the nurse's station before placing the pen on the clipboard, returning to her husband's room. "They said they're going to secure a wing entirely for members of our family." She teases, smiling to him.

"Who is this and what did you do with my little girl?" Andy keeps an arm around Mac, watching Sharon as she enters the room.

"Dad-" Mac smirks, rolling her eyes.

"She came with me to work this morning. Kate was with Eve, but Rusty sent me a text message saying he picked her up to go to the beach for a bit of time while we get you settled in at home." Sharon nods.

"I don't need to go home. I can go to work, I'm fine." He shakes his head.

Rolling her eyes, the elder woman in the room continues, "The doctor said you need to take it easy for a few days. That means you are going to stay home."

"I'm going to go hang out with Rusty after I throw you into bed. You guys haven't had any alone time in a while." Mac smirks, "I mean, nothing too crazy, but whatever people your age do when you need to relax and be together." She pauses, "I didn't mean it like that, but-"

"Just stop while you are ahead." Sharon nods to her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Andy watches their interaction, "I like how you two are ganging up on me."

Mac gives him a look, "I'm going to go wait in the car." She smirks, walking away from them, taking the keys that were hanging from Sharon's purse.

Sharon runs her hand through his hair when the girl is out of their site, "She's an amazing young woman, Andy."

"I'm very proud of her." He smirks, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "You look exceptionally beautiful this afternoon."

She pauses, standing in front of him to look him in the eyes, "If you ever do something like this again, I'll kill you myself." She nods.

Andy grins, "Well, I didn't exactly plan it this time."

"No, I mean going to dinner with your ex-wife."

"You almost sound jealous, Shar."

"Well, when you keep things from me, yes, I may have the tendency to become jealous." Sharon smirks, "Also, I don't really enjoy lying to our children about your whereabouts."

"You lied to them about where I was?" He raises an eyebrow, "It isn't like you to outright lie."

"Just the ones that are too young to understand." She holds onto him, "So, if Kate asks, you were with Provenza again."

"Well, that isn't entirely a lie." Andy shakes his head, "So, I think you're fine, actually."

"Good." Sharon smirked, leaning her head on his shoulder as they took their time walking, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. Just achy. Nothing too serious."

"Good." She replies simply, probably a little too simply.

"What else?" He glances down to her.

"We have the night to ourselves. Our children are going to be elsewhere, including Kate."

"Oh, I see." Andy smirks.

"I didn't mean that." She glances to him above her glasses, "It has been a very long time since we've been alone. How about we order from Demitri's and-"

"Absolutely."

"I didn't even finish telling you my idea." Sharon smirks, her arm tighter around her husband's waist as they finally reach the parking lot.

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Flynn grins, pausing just before the car, he leans in, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Get a room!" Mac calls from her position in the back seat, her windows rolled down.

Andy puts a hand up as it to tell her to stop talking as he continues to kiss his wife.

Sharon finally pulls away, grinning broadly

"So, you're Freya's daddy." Kate sits next to Sanchez as he relaxes on the sofa, his daughter resting against his chest.

Sanchez looks over to the toddler, nodding, "Yep."

"And are you my sister's husband?"

"I tried that. She won't let me be."

"I can hear the two of you, you know." Eve nods, folding baby clothes from a basket.

"I'm spending the night. You should spend the night too." Kate nods, rubbing her small hand against the stubble on his jawline. The girl had no real fears. Spontaneous in her actions, if she wanted to do something, she would just do it.

Julio slowly glances to Eve, "Am I allowed?"

"Yes." The young girl nods.

"Where would you sleep, Julio?" Eve sighs.

"Well, you had no problem sharing a bed with me before." The man raises an eyebrow.

"I think that's a good idea." Kate nods.

"No one even asked you, Kate." Eve shoots her a look, before glancing back to the man in question.

"Are you afraid? Is that why?" Julio smirks, bringing a hand up to stroke his daughter's back when she stirs slightly.

"No." She answers quickly, a little too quickly probably. It wasn't that she disliked the man in any way, in fact, she cared about him a little too much for her own good, "I'm just used to being the only one sleeping in a queen sized bed."

"Well, that's funny because so am I." He grinned more.

Kate nods, "That is perfect. Am I sleeping in the same room as-"

"Don't you usually?" Eve looks to her sister, "And this time, don't try to sing her to sleep if you hear her moving around. She has to figure out how to help herself get back to sleep."

"For her little baby brain? That is too much!" The young girl shakes her head, getting off the sofa, "I'm putting on my jammers." She walks toward the nursery.

"Feel free." The young woman grins, "My mother has her hands full."

Sanchez nods, "You should let me help more with this one, you know."

Eve swallows, knowing he's right. She nods, "I'm just...My dad kind of sucked, so...I have to...Protect us."

"I'd never hurt you or her."

"I know that."

"Then what is the issue?" Julio sighs, "I'm not asking you to marry me anymore. I do, however, think we should just give this a go." He nods, "Not just friends and not just sex. Let's try being together."

Eve bites her lip, nodding absently.

Andy grins to his wife, removing her glasses as they lie in bed together, setting them on the bedside table. She had fallen asleep.

Sharon jumps slightly with his touch, "What time is it?"

"You're tired, it doesn't matter." He shakes his head, smirking.

"Andy-"

"A little past eight." Andy chuckles to himself.

Sharon groans, "When did I get old?"

"You aren't."

"I feel like I am...especially when I fall asleep at eight." She moves down the bed a little, lying her head against his chest, needing his arms wrapped around her body, which he instinctively obliges.

Andy shakes his head, "You forget something."

"Such as?"

"I've seen you naked." He smirks, kissing her hair. Holding her a few moments, he considers some things. Andy swallows, "I uh...I wanted to apologize for the stuff I've put you through lately. I was being selfish and I shouldn't have been. It isn't fair to you or the kids."

"You don't have to do that." Sharon shakes her head slowly.

"I do. I love you way too much to treat you how I've been." He leans down, kissing her lips tenderly.

She can feel the familiar burn of tears fill her eyes, "I love you too." She swallows, smiling softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate wanders around the Murder Room, having become accustomed to it like a second home. She crawls up into Louie Provenza's desk chair, spinning from side to side. She pulls out drawer after drawer, looking for something, anything to keep herself occupied. She smirks, seeing the coloring books he usually kept in his desk for her as well as a box of crayons.

"Kate, just because we came in early does not give you the right to disturb Lieutenant Provenza's desk." Sharon shakes her head, sitting in her husband's chair as she reads a file. She does this sometimes, comes in early to start off her day slowly and to catch up on any files or briefings that occur when she leaves for the day.

"He likes when I draw pictures for him. Julio does too. Told me when we all spent the night at Evey's house."

She raises an eyebrow, glancing to the girl, "Julio was there? I thought he and your sister-" She stops herself, "Nevermind."

"Big Freya talks to him. She loves her daddy like I love my daddy." Kate nods, speaking with great conviction.

"I'm sure she does. Your father wanted to come in later. We'll pick him up during lunch...maybe."

"Is he better?"

Sharon nods, "Much better, honey. Why?"

Kate shrugs, "Eve says sometimes Daddy gets sick and has to stay at Uncle Louie's. So I make him cards, but I forget them at Evey's house."

"Well, that's very nice of you, honey." She returns her look to the papers.

Provenza trudges off the elevators, noticing the lights on in the office. He raises an eyebrow, smirking when he sees Kate, "Now, there's someone in my chair. I hope there isn't because I feel a tickle fit coming on, or I might just sit on them." He teases, instantly recognizing the young girl's auburn hair.

Sharon smirks, the repertoire between her husband's best friend had with her daughter always amused her. Somewhat like a grandfather, but more lenient like an uncle. She often wondered if he was remotely so nice to his own children or grandchildren.

Kate giggles, looking up at him, "My books are here."

"Yes, they are your coloring books." Louie smirks, removing his sports coat and placing it on the back of the chair. He had an entire drawer of his desk dedicated to things to keep Kate occupied, as did the girl's mother and father in their own desks, "Let's see." He motions to her current project. When the girl smiles to him, showing off her colored wax covered page, he grins, "That is absolutely beautiful." He nods.

Glancing over to him, the Captain raises an eyebrow, "You're here early, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I like to get things in order, believe it or not." He nods, "How's Andy?"

She smirks again, "Healing. Currently going stir crazy."

"A week for poisoning? It's been four days, I'm surprised he didn't try to sneak in already." Louie nods.

"We're going to retrieve him after lunch." Sharon sits up, motioning to the two thin folders, "This has been it?"

"Yes. There hasn't been much coming through that we couldn't handle."

"I asked for everything, I mean everything. Next time, please don't just handle things, I want to know about them." She sighs, "Ever since Andy had his incident, you have all been walking on eggshells around me. I don't appreciate it. I am still this division's ranking officer. I am still a part of your team. A few small incidents are not going to ruin me."

Provenza nods, "Understood."

"Good." Sharon adjusts her posture in the chair, "He complains about his back all the time and this is probably one of the most uncomfortable desk chairs I've ever rested in."

"He didn't want to upgrade when they were remodeling."

She sighs, "I'll buy him a new chair."

Provenza watches her, "Are you sure you're alright?" He smiles to Kate when she offers him a picture, focusing on his boss.

Sharon swallows, nodding to him, when the door opens and the other detectives file in one after another.

"Mom?" Eve calls out, letting herself into the Flynn residence, carrying her daughter on her hip, "Mom, are you here?"

"Your mother is at work." Andy reads the newspaper in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, "Something I could possibly help you with?"

She walks into the house more, finding the man. She knows he hasn't been able to look at her daughter more or less hold her since the day of her birth coincided with the day of his son's death. "Uh...no, it's okay. I'll just take her."

"Eve, what's going on?" He lifts his head, his glasses on the end of his nose.

Eve sighs softly, "Work just called me and there's a client that has asked for me specifically...they want to meet me or something. A donor who has the means and the will to give a lot of money to the school which would allow us to buy new laptops and learning tools" She swallows, "But it's okay, I'll take her with me."

"No, you go. I can watch her." Andy outstretches his arms.

She raises an eyebrow, surprised that he's even offering, "Aren't you still sick?"

"I'm fine. I was going to go into work later, but I'd rather spend some one on one time with my favorite granddaughter." He smirks slightly.

"You've...Are you sure about this, Andy?"

"Of course." He takes the chubby infant into his arms, instantly feeling the emotions rise within him, "Yeah, we'll be just fine. You go ahead."

Eve bites her lip, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the head, "Call me if-"

"Eve, I've got this." Andy takes a sip of his decaffeinated coffee, looking down to the girl as he hears the front door close behind his step-daughter. "Well, it's just the two of us." He lifts her onto the countertop, moving his cup of hot liquid away from her reach, "Didn't think Sanchez could create anything half decent looking." He smirked, "Your mother's genes took care of that." When the baby smiles to him, he nods, "Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now."

Sharon glances over to her toddler daughter while speaking on the phone, "Thank you, Andrea. You'll be in later?" She nods, "Speak to you then." She touches the screen of her phone before leaning down to the girl, "What are you up to?"

"Smelling books." Kate grins broadly, picking the store catalogue up to her face again.

"I can see that, why are you smelling the book?"

"They're smelly." She answers simply. Picking up the catalogue, the girl offers it to her mother, "This one smells like you."

Sharon smells the page and smiles to her. Looking through the lower portion of her glasses, she reads the brand, "Yes, that's the perfume I use. Good job. Where did you get this catalogue though?"

Kate points toward a desk, "Miss Amy is getting married soon so she has lots. I can show you another." She stands, pulling at her mother's slender hand.

Lifting the book from the floor where her daughter was sitting, she follows the girl, "Did you ask to borrow it?"

"Didn't know I have to." She shrugs, "Don't have to with Uncle Louie."

"That's different. You have permission from him." Sharon sighs, "Even then, you should still ask. You don't own the building, Kate." She picks her head up when they reach the desk, "Amy, are you busy?"

Sykes picks her head up and offers a smile, "No, Captain. What's up?"

"I just wanted to return this," She places the heavy book on the young woman's desk.

"Oh..Um...Did I leave it somewhere?"

Kate bites the corner of her mouth, glancing up toward her mother, the three-year-old pouts, "I borrowed it."

Amy grins, "Oh, it's okay. Do you like looking at the pictures too?"

She nods, "I like the smelly things."

"Me too." She looks down to the girl, "You can keep it if you'd like."

"Do you have other ones?"

Sharon sighs, shaking her head with a smile to the girl, "Is she okay with you, Amy?"

"Of course, Captain." Sykes grins to her boss.

"Also, at some point today, I'd like to speak with you in my office. Nothing serious."

"Sure."

Kate taps the younger woman on the knee, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." Amy grins, watching as her boss walks away.

"Sure?"

"Positive." She reaches into her desk drawer, giving her another book, "This one is newer. There are more perfume samples inside. You can have it."

Kate grins, pumping her hand into the air, then down to her side. "Thank you. You're pretty."

Amy blushes softly, "Thanks, Katie."

"Can I play with your hair sometime?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Provenza hears her, smirking, "Don't do it, Amy. She cut Liz's hair. Bald patch right in the back."

"Did not, Uncle Louie." Kate gives him a look, shaking her head to Amy.

"Then who did?" He raises an eyebrow to her.

"Frank."

"You lie about as well as your father." Provenza rolls his eyes.

Kate growls slightly toward him, "I am very mad at you." She turns from him, stomping to her mother's office.

Amy leans toward the man, "Is Frank an actual person?"

"Frank is Liz's dog." Provenza shakes his head, returning to the crossword puzzle in front of him.

Sharon paces a little in her office, waiting for her husband to pick up his mobile phone. She bites her lip when it goes to voicemail. A thousand scenarios run through her head, all of which contain something terrible happening to her husband. Maybe he shouldn't be left alone just yet. Sure, it was only food poisoning, but many things could happen. She steps out from her office, "Lieutenant Provenza, could you do me a favor and try to ring up Lieutenant Flynn, please?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure yet." She places her hands on her hips, "Kate, your crayons are in my bag."

After a few minutes, Provenza shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Captain, but he isn't answering me either. Want me to keep an eye on the kid while you head over?" He watches as his Captain licks her lips, unsure. "You aren't going to be satisfied unless you head over yourself. You know that."

Sharon smirks slightly, he had grown to know her well. "Thank you, Lieutenant. She seems to be in a bit of a mood. Lunch in twenty minutes, if I'm not back. Nap after."

"I'm not taking a nap." Kate calls out, having been listening in while sitting on the floor of her mother's office.

Provenza smirks, "I've got it covered, Captain."

"Thank you." Sharon gently touches his arm, retaining her purse before jogging toward the elevators.


End file.
